The Long and Winding Road
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: What do you do when given a second chance? In love, in friendship, in... humanity. Do you run away from it or make the best out of it? New Moon spin-off. AU. OOC Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Nope, not April Fool. :)**

**It really is a new story. I'd like to say it's a different New Moon spin-off than what it's out there.**

**We start about three years and some months after the moment the Cullens left. I'll let you discover more as you read.**

* * *

The door of our apartment slammed shut and I knew that Jake was back. I didn't mind him, knowing he'd go to his room like always.

"You've got mail!" he shouted, coming in my room.

"Me? What? Bills?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Why do I get the bills?"

"It's an actual letter," he told me, grinning. He threw the envelope at me, nearly taking my eye out.

"Watch out, idiot!" I snapped, taking the envelope from my lap.

On the back was my full name and on the front was written A.C. Bigfork, Flathead County, Montana. I would have said it was a mistake if there hadn't been my name, too.

"A.C.?" Jake asked, plopping next to me on the bed. "Is it your friend, Angela?"

I gave him a doubtful look. "Her last name is Cheney now, but she moved to Spokane," I explained, opening the envelope.

"Careful, we have limited amounts of band-aids!" he joked.

I punched him in the shoulder, groaning. I was glad that the whole werewolf thing had faded, but he was still strong.

"Maybe someone's joking. Bigfork?" he snorted. "You're attracting forks."

"Can you leave me alone?" I protested, pushing him with my foot.

"No way! You got an actual letter in the twenty-first century! I have to know how your great-great-great-grandparents are doing."

"People write all the time!" I snapped, taking the letter out.

"Emails, sure."

"Jacob, I swear…" I threatened him.

_Bella,_

_It sure was hard to find you. I'm breaking all my promises right now, but this is very important. _

_It's not something I can put on paper, so all I hope is that you don't ignore this and that you're smart enough to call the number at the foot of this page._

_I wouldn't have done this, not in a million years, if it wasn't this important. It's vital for you to call me._

_Hoping you're safe and well,_

_Your best friend._

_PS: Don't stay out after dark and avoid crowds. I'm not a loony, I promise. You know better._

_406-555-9971_

After I read the letter three times, the words started sinking in and my hands started shaking. My heart constricted and the long forgotten hole in my chest seemed to open up. I gasped for air, suddenly blind as black spots appeared before my eyes.

"Bells?" Jake asked worried. He tried taking the letter from my hand but I clutched to it tighter. "What's going on? You're scaring me!"

I took a huge gulp of air and swallowed thickly. "Leave me alone for a little," I managed to utter.

"Like hell! You're white like a…ghost."

"Jake, please," I insisted.

I had to call that number to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

He finally listened and left the room. On shaky legs, I locked the door and grabbed my phone before falling back on the bed. I was aware Jake was right on the other side of the door, hearing everything. I didn't give a damn.

My trembling fingers dialed the number then I put the phone to my ear, my heart in my throat. I became aware of my heart more than ever. It was beating. It was alive. I was alive.

Squeezing my eyes to keep from crying, I listened to the ringing tone in my ear.

_Please, answer._ I silently begged.

_Howdy, it's me, Alice. I'll call you in a jittery. _

I hated robots. But at least, my suspicious had been confirmed. A.C. was Alice Cullen. I was sure Jasper was proud of her voice mail.

The more I thought of them, the more anxious I grew. Something was terribly wrong. She hadn't contacted me in over three years. No one had. Why the sudden change? Why the worry? What was going on?

I tried calling her again.

_Howdy, it's me, Alice. I'll call you-_

_Howdy, it's me, Alice. I'll-_

_Howdy, it's- _

_Howdy, it's me, Ali-_

Why wasn't she answering? I was having a heart attack!

I could feel something was wrong.

As if we hadn't stopped talking, I just was my old self…having them around…

Had something happened with…? I couldn't even conceive that.

No. She was probably done with the no talking thing. I longed talking to her.

They had been ripped from me because Edward left.

A sob escaped me as I pressed re-dial.

"Hello!" Alice answered quietly. "I'll call you in three-five minutes. Promise." She just hung up. And I realized she wasn't alone.

I waited anxiously, twisting the phone in my hands. The digits on my phone seemed to change extremely slowly, like years passed until it turned into another number.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed to life and I dropped it in my haste to answer quickly.

When I finally pressed the green button, I was breathing heavily.

"Hi, Bella," Alice whispered.

"Hi," I breathed. It felt surreal.

"Can you be at the Starbucks in the corner in ten minutes?"

"Uh? What?"

"The one from the corner of your street," she said impatiently.

"You're kind of going back on your words. It's dark outside," I pointed out, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Don't worry. Jasper will be very close to you in case something happens. I'm waiting." She hung up. Again.

I didn't give a damn I was wearing my short pajama pants and a tank top. I just stepped into my flip-flops and grabbed the keys before I left the room. Jake was in the hallway, lurking.

"Going somewhere? Like that?" He laughed.

"Just downstairs. I'll…be right back."

"I'm not stupid Bella. What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but when I'll be back…you'll know everything. Promise."

I exited the building, looking left and right then moving quickly in the direction of Starbucks. I could hear someone walking behind me at some distance and when the nerves got the best of me, I glanced behind. I had to make sure it was Jasper.

I couldn't really tell since the person had a hoodie over their head and was jogging slowly, the wires of headphones going to their pocket. I looked toward the Starbucks, quickening my pace.

I pushed the door open and scanned the place that was quite empty since it was so late. Then I saw her. In the corner of the shop. But something was wrong about her. I couldn't put my finger on what was odd as I ran to her and caught her in a hug.

"Alice!" I moaned, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Bella!" She rose and hugged me back. "It's so good to see you."

Then something occurred to me. She must be uncomfortable. I moved back and looked at her eyes to see if my theory was right or wrong. But what I saw made my eyes widen when I was met with a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Uh, Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"Hello, Bella." Someone put their hand on my back.

I turned to see Jasper, the hoodie on his back now. His eyes were a cloudy blue-grey.

"What?" I asked confused, my head was swirling.

My skin was burning on the spot Jasper was touching me. His hand was warm—not warm, it was burning.

"Sit down, Bella," Alice told me softly. "Do you like coffee?"

"Umm, yeah sure." I nodded, sitting in the booth.

"Jazz, go get her a coffee." She turned to me, swallowing before clearing her throat. "What do you see?"

"You and Jasper. Hu…mmm…aaan," I mumbled, stumbling over the foreign word.

She smiled, sighing. "Yes, we are."

"How? I mean, how did it happen? Are all of you…? Where are the others?"

"Oh, calm down, Bella. Are you sure you want the coffee?" Jasper asked teasingly, putting the cup in front of me. "You're really hyper."

I rolled my eyes watching him sit next to Alice and putting an arm around her shoulders. I'd never seen them exposing their feelings so freely.

"How is this possible?" I asked anxiously. "Tell me this is some joke."

"It's not, Bella. We're humans. I know it's a lot to take in, but please keep up. I have a lot to tell you," Alice whispered.

"Wait, Alice. I can't get over the fact that you're here and that you're alive!"

"Of course, when we were vampires, she didn't even blink. Now, she's full of questions," Jasper groaned.

"Jasper!" Alice shrieked, slapping his forearm making him moaned in pain.

It was still hard to understand what was happening. "Okay, why am I here?" I asked, sipping from my coffee.

"I don't even know where to start," Alice whispered, looking out the window.

"The coffee shop will close soon. Why don't you come over?" I blurted out. Jake was going to kill me.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, unless you have a hotel room or something." I shrugged, watching her blue eyes widen.

"No, we just got here. Lead the way."

I felt weird walking next to Alice toward my building. It was like she was some rare exhibit and everyone was staring…of course, the staring part was only in my imagination. After I opened the front door and we started ascending, I glanced at her and pinched her arm.

"Ow!" she squeaked glaring at me and rubbing the red spot that had formed on her arm. "What was that for, Bella?"

"I had to make sure…" I mumbled, fumbling with my keys to open the apartment's door.

"You didn't have to pinch me!" Alice reasoned. "Oh, my God! What's that noise?" she asked worried at the sounds of gun shots. She exchanged a panicked look with Jasper.

"Uh, it's just Jake…I mean the TV…Jake watching TV," I stumbled over my words. "I'm back!" I shouted toward the living room.

"Are you going to tell me where you've been?" he shouted back, not bothering to lower the volume.

I took a calming breath and nudged Alice and Jasper to the living room. The joy of living with Jake… Living with a boy rivaled living in a pig's pen. I was sure.

I flipped the light on making him groan in protest and finally lower the volume of his stupid movie. "Jake, we have guests," I whispered. _Don't flip out!_ I silently begged.

"Oh, AC was Angela?" Jake asked turning to us. His eyes widened and he choked on his gulp of beer. Then anger flashed on his face and he was up before I could blink. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he shouted, striding to us.

I placed myself between them, with my back at Alice and Jasper. "Whoa, you crazed man!" I yelled, putting my hands on his chest. "Just look at them. They have to tell me something important."

"Why are you here? You're mistaken if you think you can waltz back in her life!" Jake snapped, hugging me his chest. "Leave, before I find a way to kill you both!"

"It will be easier than you think," Jasper told him seriously.

I tried to get out of Jacob's embrace but it was difficult since he was so strong. "Jake, just look at their eyes. Please," I whispered.

He tensed up and I knew that he realized something was different. His arms fell to his sides and I turned to our guests.

"Are you convinced now?" Alice asked softly.

"Wow! What the hell happened?" Jake asked.

"If you'd let us talk, I'll explain," she answered.

"Start talking. I'm really curious."

I rolled my eyes and led them to the couch. Lucky I had grabbed the coffee too. It was going to be a long night.

Alice sat next to me with Jasper by her side while Jake sat on the floor resting his back against the coffee table. Alice had her coffee too and was tracing her manicured fingers over it, deep in thought.

"Should I start, darlin'?" Jasper whispered, grasping her knee.

She jumped and gave him a startled look then shook her head. It was still weird to see them act so…human. She finally raised her eyes to mine and they were full of tears.

"I have no idea where to start, Bella."

"What did you do when you left?" I wondered. It had been eating me.

"We went to Cornwell," she answered with a blinding smile. "It had been great. First time in years when we were really alone."

"Yeah, for the first time, I understood why Rose and Emmett got married so many times," Jasper agreed with his own smile.

"Just you two?" I probed.

"Yes. Rose and Emmett went to Africa. Esme and Carlisle went to the house in Montana. And…Edward…he's been around," she finished in a whisper.

I thought I was prepared to hear his name, but I wasn't. It was like a knife pushing inside my stomach. "Around?" I finally asked, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"Exactly. He's been wandering around…until he crossed paths with Victoria."

"NO!" I shouted, my hands going to my mouth as my heart started beating frantically.

"He tracked her, but he always lost her. Either he was rubbish at tracking, or she was very good at hiding," Jasper continued. "He finally heard she was in South America and went there. Of course, she was long gone by the time he reached Brazil."

Jake met my eyes and I gulped. "When?" he asked harshly.

"Sorry?" Alice looked at his surprised.

"When did this happen? With the red-headed leech?"

"Around February next year after we left, I think."

My eyes widened and Jake rolled his. "Figures. She lured him away so she could come back."

I kicked him in the shin. That wasn't something I wanted to share with Alice and Jasper.

"Victoria came back to Forks?" Alice asked shocked.

"Yes. We almost got her but when she saw us…she panicked and fled. For good." Jake shrugged.

"We?" Alice snapped, glaring at me.

"Not me!" I shouted, rising my hand, almost putting the coffee on my top. "He and…"

"The pack," Jake explained. "When you left…the thing had started…we turned into werewolves just because you'd been there."

Alice looked dazed. "And you stayed around him?" she asked me. I smiled meekly and she groaned loudly. "Bella, do you have _any_ sense of self-preservation?"

"It's called monster magnetism," I told her joking. Jake snickered at our little inside joke. "Really, Alice, I was safe."

"You were safe?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "I'd never seen one, but I heard from the others…and you know Emmett loves to exaggerate… If he was angry around you, he could have hurt you!"

"Jasper, Jake would have never hurt me. I saw him phasing," I hissed then clapped a hand over my mouth. "What happened next?" I blurted out, hoping they'd go on with their story.

"Where was I?" Alice asked after a minute; when she was done glaring at me.

"Uh, you know…Brazil… E-dw…Edward…" I mumbled.

"Oh, right! RIGHT!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes at me. _What now?_ "I had promised him not look into your future. And I swear, I didn't. The vision surprised me…I was in my class when I saw you throwing yourself off a cliff. I kept shouting 'No, no!' and people thought I was having a panic attack because of the test the next day." She giggled.

"I jumped off the cliff. It was fun," I told her. "Everyone did it." I shrugged. That was the last time I had heard Edward's voice. The ultimate reckless thing I could have done.

"Well, I didn't see you after that…your future disappeared. I freaked and fled from the classroom calling Jasper to tell him I was going to Forks. He said he'd call Carlisle."

"I didn't understand a thing of her rambling," Jasper said with a laugh. "To me, it was like Bella, dead, cliff, Forks, call Carlisle, need to see, don't tell Edward, I hope she's alive… You have to admit that you don't see a confused vampire every day." He chuckled making me laugh. "I called Carlisle, but Rose answered. They had returned and were living with them in Montana. She promised to tell Carlisle, and I hung up."

With a sigh, Alice continued her part. "When I got to Forks it was noon and I've waiting around your house for hours. Your dad came home at some point and he looked devastated, dressed in black. I nearly went to him but thought better of it. When I was convinced you were dead and I was ready to call everyone, I heard your truck down the street. You sounded okay. You were with him." She pointed to Jake. "He stunk like a wet dog. Of course, I didn't think anything of that. All I cared was that you were alive. Then all hell broke loose. I decided not to interrupt your happy bubble especially when you nearly kissed in the car."

"We didn't!" I shouted. "What do you mean all hell broke loose?" I added, worried.

"Well, Rose called me to say she did something really stupid, rambling about promising to never be mean ever again and that she wanted her brother to be okay… She had called Edward and told him that you were dead then his line went well, dead." She took a deep breath, taking my hand. "I tried to call him, but they said it was out of reach…then, oh Bella! I had the worst vision I ever had. Edward in Volterra begging to be killed."

I gasped, remembering the name just like yesterday. A sob caught in my throat. "No! What happened?"

Alice squeezed my hand. "I called Jazz and told him I was going after Edward. I had to talk reason in his thick skull…and my next plan involved me handing Emmett a bag of Rosalie's ashes. I was furious."

"Did you make it? Did you stop him?" I asked worried. My breath was caught somewhere in my chest. I couldn't think of Edward…dead…gone. Forever.

"You can say that. I had a dozen visions of him during my flight to Venice. The Volturi refused to kill him because his gift was too precious. Edward was determined to die because he couldn't live in a world you didn't exist. He was set to go in the sun—an act the Volturi condemned without blinking. I prayed. I knew that there were little chances for someone to listen to me, but I prayed that something will happen and he'll change his mind, or he'll get delayed…or it will rain…or anything." She sighed softly looking down then her eyes met mine and she was grinning. "Bella, my prayers have been answered. All I saw just as I was speeding to Volterra was a woman going to his hotel room in the middle of the night and then together they'd go to the Volturi but with other intentions. I couldn't see anything clear because there was really no decision on Edward's part yet, but he didn't want to kill himself anyone. I felt hope."

I tried to keep up but it was too much. I decided to let her talk and then really think about it all. "So?"

"Next, she called me," Jasper joined the conversation. "She told me to tell everyone to come there because she had a good feeling about this."

I giggled. That sounded like Alice. "Who went to him?" I finally asked.

"Penelope is just about as old as us, Edward and me, I mean. She tried to find a cure, to be human again. Everyone that she asked, told her that she was insane. Of course, she was ambitious and she sought the whole world. And she found it." Alice beamed at me.

"I figured that," I mumbled, nodding to her.

She grinned. "She was visiting the city and she realized what Edward was…and she heard him talking to one of the Volturi guards about his intentions. She went to him to show him that there was another way. He wasn't convinced he wanted it until I burst in his hotel room telling him that you were alive—just incredibly stupid."

"Hey!" I gasped in mock-hurt. "What is the cure?"

"Patience, Bella," Alice told me playfully. "Penelope told us again what she had done and that being human was great."

"Wait, she was human when she went to him?" Jake interrupted scaring me. I had forgotten about him.

"Yes, keep up! We decided for everyone to come and go together to the Volturi to tell them of our decision."

"Why did they have to know?" I asked confused.

"To show them there was this option…if anyone wanted it. And we had Penny."

"Alice!" Jasper laughed. "I'm really glad she's not here or she would have killed you."

"Oh, right. She absolutely hates to be called anything but Penelope," she told me quietly. "The Volturi seemed interested in her story and even sent one guard along with Marcus with us."

"Where did you go? What is the cure?" I insisted. I was really curious. This sounded supernatural.

"It's kind of gross…" Jasper whispered, glancing at Jacob.

"Tell me," I pressed.

"You've been warned," Jasper joked. "We went to Siberia where the oldest tribe of shape shifters lives. They weren't exactly happy to see so many of us, but their eldest said something along the line 'the less of you, the better' and that he was happy we wanted to be humans again."

"And he was really proud of Carlisle's idea of drinking from animals," Alice added.

"The youngest pack member had to bite us in the same exact spot we had been bitten to be turned then we had to drink something…" Jasper made a face. "Lucky we were still vampires, but the thought repulsed us all."

"Piss?" Jake joked. Or so I thought. "There's one legend…"

"Yes." Jasper nodded. "Piss, blood and some plant that's found only there. Of course, Edward was the first to ask where the young pack member was, while Rosalie pretended to gag."

"She missed humanity more than any one of us, but the mere thought of that combination made her sick," Alice explained. "Emmett talked to her for days, making her see sense. We could taste the horrible thing, of course, but we couldn't be sick. It was just one time only and then we were humans forever…well, until we died."

"But, the elder werewolf told us there were risks," Jasper continued. "Penelope had been the only vampire they had helped turn back into human. So it could have been sheer luck. For all we knew, we'd become human then become dirt being too old to actually survive. That was Edward's genius idea and it came right after Emmett had convinced Rosalie. I was sure Emmett was going to kill him."

I laughed, remembering their wrestling matches and Emmett's quick temper.

"I broke down the fight before it began," he added. "There were other questions. Were our hearts strong enough to restart and keep beating? What about the other organs? Carlisle and Edward, the only ones with medical degrees, went through every possible scenario for the next few months."

"In June, around his birthday, Edward decided to try. He was the first one," Alice started saying. "I couldn't see anything…because only then I realized why you vanished after jumping from that cliff. He was around. I couldn't see where wolves were around."

"Oh." That was all I had as an answer.

"Carlisle pointed to the exact spots he had bitten Edward so long ago and the werewolf still in his human form, did as told."

"Human form?" I asked at the same time as Jake.

"That was how it worked. He could have killed him or ripped his throat with the fangs otherwise," Alice explained. "I asked how he felt once the young wolf had bitten him and Edward said he felt like something was boiling in his veins and kept scratching his arms. Then he drank that thing cringing and coughing. What happened next was the scariest thing ever."

"He turned human? Just like that?" Jake asked.

"No." Alice's face fell. "He fell back, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and it looked like he was having a seizure. Everyone turned to Penelope and she shook her head. That hadn't happened to her. Carlisle had no idea what to do and I wanted to cry because I couldn't see anything. Then Edward started screaming…the counter-course of the venom disappearing and being replaced by blood. We had to feed before this. From humans," she whispered.

"And the werewolves approved?" Jake shouted. "I don't buy it."

"They told us where to go and feed. There was the flu around and…some were really sick, dying already. They made me look and see who was dying." Alice sighed. "It had been pure hell…all those months were horrible. If I were human then, I'd have had nightmares. Not like I didn't have afterwards," she added.

"What happened to Edward?" I murmured, looking at my hands on my lap.

"Carlisle tried administrating him some morphine, but it didn't work…the needle twisted at contact with his still hard skin. We just had to wait and see what happened…and endure his agonized screams. Only two days later was Carlisle able to give him morphine that didn't have much effect. Esme sat next to him the whole time, talking to him like the wonderful mother she is," Alice told us. "On the third day, around dusk, Edward's body arched and he took a huge gulp of air then he was gasping. He sat up and clutched his middle gasping and looking around scared. We could all see and hear the changes. His heart was beating frantically and his skin was a pale pink. He was human. He looked terrified."

"Carlisle thought he had lost his memory, but once Edward was okay he told us that he experienced his first panic attack. That was the first time in months I laughed so hard," Jasper added with a chuckle.

"Wow," I mumbled. Edward was human.

"Rosalie went to him and started asking different things while touching him everywhere she could. We told her to wait a day or two, to be sure he was going to be okay. No, the stubborn girl wanted to experience that right then." Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "She was next to be turned."

"How did you know where you were bitten?" I asked Alice, knowing that James had turned her and she couldn't have known the exact same spots…unless she could see the past too.

She scowled. "It was tricky, but I remembered of what James had told me when I helped them kill him. He had bitten my breast across my heart."

Jasper hugged her to his chest, kissing her head. "I knew it was for her own good, but I wanted to kill the werewolf when he did it. Carlisle and I were the last to turn. I tried to keep their emotions under control and Carlisle was ready to help if medical care was needed."

"Being human again was the weirdest feeling in the world," Alice told me. "At first, I didn't know anything and my vision was foggy, I had a buzzing in my ears and I felt like something was stuck in my throat and I had to cough. Slowly, as I blinked and took everything in, I started to get control over my new body." She laughed. "When I saw Jasper, I hugged him tightly, but a second later I was in Emmett's arms and Jasper was gone. Turned out, I was his singer…like you and Edward."

"Like what? I'm, _what_?" I asked confused.

She was still a living ball of energy. Nothing had changed there.

"Oh, you don't know!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes widening. "Marcus, you know, one of the Volturi leaders? He feels relationships…and on the way he talked with Edward, a lot. He told him that you were his singer and nothing could keep you apart, no matter how much he wanted. He also told him it was stupid to tell you our secret."

"I already knew. He just confirmed it," I reminded her. "I bribed Jake here…" I grinned, nudging him.

"I was young and stupid," he muttered.

"Yes, Edward explained that you already figured it out, and that you weren't going to talk. Anyway, Jasper was next then Carlisle, finally," Alice finished.

"And now?" I asked her, afraid of her answer.

"Now…" she sighed deeply. "What do you want to hear? Bad news? Horrible news? Good news?"

"Good, bad, horrible," I decided.

"Wise decisions." Jasper nodded to me. "The good news is that Emmett and Rose are parents," he announced to us. But it didn't have the wanted effect, no one but me smiled. Alice looked incredibly sad. Something was wrong there… "She always wanted to be a mother," Jasper added.

"Bad news," Alice said loudly, closing her eyes. "Since no one was able to catch Victoria, as I heard…she found out about this being turned into humans…"

"No!" I gasped.

"Yes. Victoria wants revenge…on you and Edward."

"Why? What?"

"Edward killed James, her mate. She wants to kill you then Edward…or something." Jasper shrugged. "The thing is that she has a gun. Haven't you heard of the fire shots at Dartmouth?"

"Yeah, but…that was her?" I mumbled.

"Yes. She found Edward. The police are after her…she let herself been seen…"

"Is he okay?"

Alice gulped. "The horrible news…"

"No, Alice!" I covered my ears. "No! You didn't just tell me all that to end with… Please, tell me he isn't dead!" I started crying.

"Not really."

"What the hell does that mean?" I shouted.

"Rose and Em visited them for the weekend. Edward lives with Esme and Carlisle in Hanover. And he was sent to the park with his nephew…" Jasper said. "Victoria…she went head first in his car…on his side."

My heart twisted and there was a hole in my chest. He was hurt. I tried to locate my lungs and breathe, but I couldn't do it.

"She left the accident scene and witnesses said there was a redhead woman. The police would get her and sentence her for life for wanting to kill someone if they don't end up dead first," Jasper kept talking, but all I could think was that Edward was hurt. The thought was foreign since I could never conceive him hurt.

A few hours ago, I thought he was happy, living his life somewhere, having forgotten about the silly human. Then I learnt that he was alive. And now…he was hurt. My head spun.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked concerned, rubbing my back.

"How…What…Is he…?" I bit my lip, letting the tears wash over my cheeks.

"He's in the hospital. And so is Dave…Rose and Em's baby," Jasper told me. "Dave is really okay. More scared than anything else…but Edward's really hurt."

"That's why you came here?" Jake snapped. "He's hurt, so what? Lots of humans get into accidents!"

"He's been sedated and just woke up from his induced coma…" Alice tried to explain.

"Oh, and he thinks he's still in Forks. Newsflash! He's not. Bella's not going there!" Jacob yelled. "I listened to your fucked up story, now go."

"Jake!" I shouted. "Shut up already! I can decide what I want to do. Is it true?" I turned to Alice.

"No! Bella, when he first woke up…I was there with Penelope who had become our best friend…and he said your name. Of course, he was still out of it and was asleep before we could react."

"Don't fall for this shit, Bella. If you go there, I'm not talking to you ever again!" Jake threatened me. "Only I know what you've been through when he left and how I helped you return to normal."

I sobbed, feeling my heart aching. I had to see Edward. I knew I'd go the second Alice started talking.

"Bella, what do _you_ want to do?" Alice asked, raising my chin.

"Come with you, of course. Give me a minute," I whispered, running a hand under my nose. "You, come with me," I told Jake and went to my room.

He slammed the door behind him and I covered his mouth before he could talk. "Jake, you know how much I appreciate everything you did. I love you, really, I do. But please, if you want me to be really happy, let me go. I need to go. I still love him even though I don't show it to you."

He pushed my hand down and hugged me. "If you come back broken, I'm not patching you up again. I'm afraid I can't. You know how much you mean to me and that I'd do anything for you…that's why I'm letting you go. That motherfucker better not screw up or I'd personally kill him."

"Oh, Jake!" I hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

I packed in a hurry, not carrying what I shoved in my backpack. After changing my clothes and catching my hair, I rushed to the living room.

"I'm ready," I told them.

"Don't you want to pack?" Alice asked shocked.

"I did. All I need is here." I pointed to my backpack. "Let's go!"

Her wide eyes went from my face to my backpack then she shrieked. "The poor clothes, Bella! Edward isn't going anywhere. Let me help you pack."

I tried to protest, but Jasper motioned behind Alice's back for me to listen to her. I grinned. Some things never change.

* * *

**I'm curious to know what you think of this. It's not my usual piece of cake as most of you know. **

**The banner, pictures ****and **other stuff related can be found in my FB group - link on my profile.

**As for the update schedule...once a week every Monday me thinks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

* * *

The airport was just as busy as I knew it. The fatigue was having its say and I was out of it while Alice paid for our tickets and we boarded the plane. She let me sit at the window then took my hand patting the top of it. I gave her a weak smile before closing my eyes.

Next time I opened them, we were flying and the sky was so dark… There was a crunching sound from my left and I turned to see what was going on.

Alice was watching a movie on her new piece of technology…I had no idea how it was called but I knew it was really expensive. But the crunching sounds came from the peanuts she was eating. She grinned at me before refocusing on her movie.

It was incredibly strange to see her eating. I was fascinated.

"Can you stop staring, Bella?" she whispered.

"Sorry…you're eating…"

She laughed, offering me the small packet of peanuts. I shook my head and leaned back in my seat.

We landed on Dartmouth Airport after changing the plane once. I was restless as I followed Alice and Jasper to their car. I shouldn't have been surprised to see the huge BMW, but I was surprised to see Alice climbing behind the wheel.

"Is it safe?" I whispered to Jasper.

He chuckled and leaned to me. "Don't comment on her driving. Just put your seatbelt on and pray for your life."

I gulped giving him a shocked look. He had to be joking. But he was dead serious from the look on his face.

Alice's driving didn't compare to how Edward used to drive—it was ten thousand times worst. And we were all humans now. I really feared for my life. She dismissed my worries when I pointed out that she passed a red light, telling me that nothing happened in this small town. I kept my mouth closed, not wanting to bring up Edward—she'd only say that was Victoria's fault.

It was still fuzzy in my head. All of it. They were humans. Victoria was after us. Edward was hurt. My head hurt if I thought too much about all this.

"You have to shower and eat something then we'll go to the hospital," she told me as she parked in front of a stylish house. It reminded me of the house in Forks, but this was made of wood and was more long than tall. It was still beautiful.

The house was quiet as we stepped inside. Everyone was still at the hospital probably.

"What do you want to eat?" Jasper asked, closing the front door.

I shrugged. "Nothing too heavy," I mumbled. My stomach was doing weird flip flops.

Alice appeared to look for something or someone as her eyes rounded around the living room and hallway. She frowned and went down the hallway. I went after Jasper to what I presumed was the kitchen.

"I found some lasagna. I hope it's still good. You like it, right?" he asked, glancing at me.

"I love it." I smiled and climbed on a chair, hugging my knees to my chest.

It was strange to be here. As I looked around the kitchen, I could see that it was used. A dishtowel was thrown on the back of a chair, three plates were in the dishwasher along with a tall glass and silverware. There were magnets on the fridge's door along with a few post-it notes.

"Alice, we're eating!" Jasper yelled out.

She appeared it the doorway with her hair sticking in every direction. "I can't find Smoky."

"Did you try Edward's room?" Jasper cocked his head.

"Yes, and everywhere else. Do you think he left again?" she asked worried.

"He always comes back, Alice. Let him be and come eat."

"Who's Smoky?" I found myself asking confused.

Alice grabbed something from the fridge's door and gave it to me. A picture. My breath caught in my throat. It was Edward—a very human Edward—with a big cat. I spared a look at the cat being too focused to drink in this human Edward. His bronze hair was flattened to an end, his green eyes were full of joy as he smiled at the camera sporting the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face while clutching the grey cat to his chest.

"He has a cat?" I blurted out.

"Yeah. He came to them when they moved here. Of course, Esme, like a responsible parent told Edward no, and Edward, like any teenager took him in behind her back demanding that he always wanted a cat telling her that he used to have one. Carlisle was on his side, remembering Edward had a cat." Alice shrugged. "Anyway, they went behind Esme's back for about a month, feeding the cat and having it sleep in Edward's room until Esme questioned the hair on Edward's clothes." She laughed, shaking her head.

I giggled despite myself. I could really see him with a cat.

We started eating and I found myself wolfing down the food not having eaten in almost a day. Just as I leaned back in my chair, waiting for them to finish, something furry passed near my leg. I screamed jumping up, making the chair topple over.

Jasper choked up on his food as he started laughing. Looking down, I saw a huge grey cat looking at me annoyed.

"Smoky!" Alice screeched snatching him off the floor. "Where have you been?"

The cat's tail twitched as he looked at me still upset. Okay, so we started on the wrong foot.

Alice put him some food in a bowl while Jasper showed me to the bathroom so I could freshen up.

"This is the guest room, so feel like home." He smiled and closed the door.

Half an hour later, after a much needed shower, I started to feel human. The bad sleep was catching up with me and as I went back to the kitchen set to ask Alice if we could make some coffee, I bumped into someone. Literally. Typical me.

"Whoa there!" That voice… I looked up and found myself staring in another set of blue eyes. Did all of them have blue eyes? Why was the world so unfair?

"E-Em-mmett," I stuttered.

"Bella!" he shouted as if just realizing who I was. Then I was in his arms being squeezed and twirled around. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him back feeling a few tears tickling down my cheeks. "Me too."

"How did you get here?" he questioned, moving me at arm length.

"Alice and Jasper, of course." I laughed, stepping away from his embrace.

"Figures. Alice said she'd contact you." He nodded, acknowledging the information.

I jumped again when the cat rubbed against my legs.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me," I hissed. He didn't pay attention to me continuing down the hallway with his tail high in the air.

"Oh, you met Smoky," Emmett said amused.

"Yeah. Uh, I guess…um…I should say congratulations." I smiled timidly to him. He looked confused at me. "The baby?"

"Oh, right. Dave's an angel." He smiled. "Actually that's why I'm here, and Esme shooed us too."

"Oh, what happened?" I wondered.

"Dave was tired and Esme insisted we needed sleep too. Rose's in the kitchen with him. Come on," he said softly wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

We walked quietly to the kitchen and I could feel my heart in my throat. Rosalie and I never became friends when they were in Forks. Had that changed?

"Rose, look who I found!" Emmett exclaimed, stepping in the kitchen in front of me.

"I saw Smoky for myself," she told him annoyed. Nothing had changed there.

"Not Smoky. Look!" He stepped aside and I was in plain view. Her eyes widened and the teaspoon full of baby food fell to the floor with a loud clank. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. Her golden hair was caught in a bun at the back of her head, her eyes were an ocean blue—of course, blue again—and her lips were painted a deep red. She was wearing a green summer dress that showed off all her forms. My eyes moved to the little guy in the high chair. He was frowning at her, probably wondering why she wasn't feeding him. He was the splinting image of Emmett, except his blond curls.

"Bella? Is it you?" Rosalie whispered. Had I changed that much?

"Yes," I breathed, a knot forming in my throat. "Rosalie."

I don't know how it happened, but we were hugging and crying. She stroked my head, shushing me. As I started to calm down I realized she smelled like hospital which made me cry again.

"He'd be happy to see you," she whispered in my ear. "He's woken up three times so far and every time asked for you then we could see he realized you weren't there for obvious reasons and he closed his eyes, blocking us."

I gulped, sniffing loudly. "I want to go, to see him."

"Moky! Moky!"

We turned to her son to see Emmett trying to feed him.

"I'll find him," Rosalie offered and after a pat on my cheek she left.

I was confused. Find who? What was Moky?

"He wants Smoky," Emmett explained. "The poor cat endures a lot when he's in Dave's or Edward's hands."

I grinned. "How old is he?" I asked, going closer.

"Two," Dave answered for Emmett. "Who you?"

"She, friend," Emmett explained, winking at me. "Edward's friend," he added making me blush.

"No!" Dave yelled. "Eddie, my fwend!"

"Eddie?" I asked amused. I knew he hated that nickname.

"Dave's the only one allowed to use that name," Rosalie said from behind me. She was carrying Smoky in her arms. "Once you're done eating, you can play," she told her son.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I wondered looking around.

"Grabbing some clothes for Edward. You can go and visit now," Rosalie told me.

An hour later, I was walking inside the hospital flanked by Jasper and Alice. If it wasn't for Jasper's arm around my shoulders I would have probably been on the floor. I felt queasy.

We arrived in front of a door and before Alice could open it, someone stepped out. Carlisle. He looked aged, more than he should have been. His eyes grew wide as he saw us. His arms wrapped around me quickly.

"Bella, I'm so glad Alice found you," he whispered. He sounded tired.

"Hi, Carlisle."

"He's awake. Wait, I'll tell Esme to step out."

I leaned against the wall. This was the moment I'd been waiting for over three years. I was going to see Edward—not like I wished or dreamed to, but he was right on the other side of this hospital door. Human. Alive. Hurt.

"Shh." Alice rubbed my arm and I realized I was crying again. "He'll be happy to see you. I'm sure."

The door opened again and I saw Esme. If Carlisle looked tired, she looked worse. The dark shadows under her eyes were huge. She sobbed as she caught me in a hug.

"Bella, my dear!"

"Esme," I whispered. "Oh, God! I missed you all so much!"

"We missed you too. You have no idea." She kissed my cheeks before stepping back and hugging Alice. "I'm so happy you went after Bella."

"I told you that I will find her," Alice told her seriously. "Here she is."

"Now, go inside. He's awake and ignoring everyone. Like always," Esme told me softly.

I gulped, feeling unsure suddenly. How would Edward react?

"And you're going home to sleep. No arguments, Esme," Carlisle told her sternly. "Jasper, I trust you to take her home."

Esme made to argue, but then nodded yawning. I started giggling, finding that extremely odd. They looked at me surprised before smiling.

"You should have seen us when we started feeling different human things. If it's weird for you, it was even weirder for us," Alice explained. "Go." She opened the door.

I slipped inside and closed the door softly. Edward was the only occupant of the room. His back was to the door and I could see his back muscles straining as he heard someone stepping inside. The stripped pajama he was wearing was something I had never seen on him. He never needed it before. The hair at the back of his head was flattened from when he had slept probably. After I drank in his presence, I saw the IV tube coming from his arm that was in front of him, away from my view. It was surreal to see him hurt.

"Esme, stop staring! I'm hurt not dead," he muttered. His voice was just as beautiful as I knew it, even though it was strained.

Gulping air, I approached the bed and as a last minute decision, I rounded it to be in plain view. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were puckered in the middle of his forehead. There was a purple bruise on his right cheek and a stitched cut over his eyebrow, but his face still looked beautiful. He looked like a bruised angel. My eyes fell to his hands that were clutching a black iPod. I had missed the wires going to his ears. Did he still have super hearing? How could he have heard me while listening to music?

A white bandage peeked from his unbuttoned pajama top and I was reminded that I could have lost him before I had a chance to see him again.

A sob escaped my throat, taking me by surprise.

His eyes flew open. Penetrating green eyes bored into my brown ones for minutes on end then he blinked. I had never seen Edward confused, but the sight was a funny one. He kept blinking and seizing me up and down before he sprang up groaning loudly and grabbing his left side.

"Bella!" he gasped. He shook his head. "Am I dreaming?"

I walked closer to the bed and cupped his cheeks. "I'm right here, Edward," I whispered. "Lay back."

"How? When? Who? What?"

I tried not to laugh as I sat next to him taking his bruised hand in mine. "Alice, of course."

"Of course," he said softly, squeezing my hand. "But why?"

"Why not?" I insisted.

Edward smiled, closing his eyes before opening them again. He still didn't believe I was there. Not like I was grasping it, either.

"You're really here, Bella," he murmured reaching to touch my cheek. "I've wished you were here for so many days now that it's surreal." His lips pursed and he shook his head. "Alice shouldn't have meddled. Maybe you didn't want to be here?"

He left that hanging in the air, searching my eyes. How could he think that? Of course I wanted to be there. I wanted to be with him since he left. There were so many things to be said. I wanted a sound explanation of why he had left and cut off all contact, why he denied even Alice to talk with me…

"There's no other place I'd rather be," I promised him, rubbing his hand.

His gaze dropped and slowly, he pulled his hand away. "I've been such an ass to you."

"It's all in the past," I told him wanting to feel his hand in mine again. He must have seen my twitchy fingers and with a smile I missed so much, his hand squeezed mine.

"I wish you'd stay. Would you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm so happy you are okay."

"It's strange, isn't it?" He chuckled. "I'm here, in a hospital bed—this used to be you."

I laughed, bringing his hand to my lips and kissing his fingers. "I like to think I've outgrown that klutzy stage."

Edward smirked cupping my cheek. "Stay."

"Always," I promised. I could see his eyes were dropping and the medicine was probably taking the effect. "What are you listening to?" I asked as he lowered on the bed.

He offered me an ear bud and a small smile. As he arranged on the bed, I brought the bud close to my ear and returned his smile. _Clair de Lune_. So many memories.

"It's relaxing and I listen to it on repeat."

"Do you want me to bring Carlisle?" I asked worried when he winced.

"Just press that button." Edward pointed to the button above the bed. "I hope it's Martha, or I won't get any morphine," he added with a wishful sigh.

"Who's Martha?" I teased him, pressing he button.

"My favorite nurse." He grinned. I drank in his features. He had grown up and the boyish look was gone, replaced by manly features. His face had sharpened, his jaw was more angular than I remembered and the most fascinating part was the light dust of hair covering it. Not thinking, I reached to touch his stubbly cheek. Edward closed his eyes, keeping my palm to his face. "I've missed you so much, Bella."

Before I could ask 'Why' and starting a serious conversation I was sure neither of us was ready to have, the door opened and a middle aged woman stepped inside.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" she asked after sparing me a glance and a warm smile.

"Martha!" he said cheerfully. "You know what I want."

"You're addicted to it." She shook her head. "This is not good, you know. You need to tell your doctor that it hurts. I'll give you just a little," she conceded.

As she worked, Edward winked at me over her hunched body. I felt a warm feeling flooding though me. I hadn't felt anything like that since he had been with me in Forks. Only Edward could make my heart beat like that.

He was asleep when Martha left his side. "You must be Bella. He's talked about you a lot."

"He has?" I asked surprised, looking over to Edward.

"Oh, you have no idea. I assumed it's you because he never talked with anyone, let alone smile or laugh."

I gave her my best smile and once she was gone, I slumped on the plastic chair. I had no idea what to say or think or do.

_Why hasn't he contacted me once he was human?_

_Why didn't he want to talk to his family?_

_Why did he want me now?_

_Why did he leave in the first place?_

_Why?_

I realized I was clutching to his iPod and decided to see what music he had in there. Remembering how organized his music used to be in his room, I wasn't surprised to find there categories like Rock, Pop-Rock, Classical, Soul, 70s, 60s, Rap, Concert, Me.

_Me_? I blinked and read again. That meant only one thing, but I'd be violating his intimacy by seeing what was there.

Curious of what I'd find at Rap, I clicked on it and found only two songs that weren't really rap. Then I went to the 70s section and pressed play. I hadn't listened to The Beatles in a long time. Closing my eyes, I lowered on the seat and let the songs take me away.

* * *

**This is going to be a slow burn. I promise she's not just taking him back, forgiving him immediately. ;)  
**

**PS: Jake is just her best friend. The same goes with Penelope for Edward-just friends.**

**PPS: You'll find a teaser for this story on ****Fictionators and Twilight Fic Zone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

* * *

"Don't be a jerk like I know you are!"

"It's too good to pass on it."

"I swear, I'm going to kill you," the first person hissed. "If you wake her, I'm going to—"

"Details, details," the second one said chuckling.

There was a loud yelp then a grunt followed by a whimper.

"See what happens if you want to kick your brother? Now, lay back down like a good little kid."

"Emmett, the first thing I'll do when I'm okay is kill you."

"We'll meet again soon 'cause Rose will kill you too."

There was a loud growl and a booming laugh.

I decided it was time to actually wake up. My neck was hurting for having slept in a bad position and my back was full of knots.

"Look what you've done, Emmett! You woke her up."

I looked around the artificially lit room and found Edward fuming and glaring at his brother, while Emmett looked amused by the whole thing. I was glad I hadn't dreamt about being here. It was real.

"You didn't wake me up," I mumbled, sitting straighter and popping my back.

Emmett got up from his chair and winked at me, cracking his wrists. "Okay, kids, I'm going to grab a bite." He wriggled his eyebrows at me, snickering. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

After the door closed behind him, Edward sighed loudly then glanced to me. "You know how he is, but I'm still sorry he disturbed you."

"Don't worry," I whispered, moving to the chair next to his bed.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was real.

I extended a hand as if to touch him, but retracted at the last minute. There was a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

He turned his hand, palm up silently inviting me to touch him again. Smiling, I put my hand in his slowly, mindful of the IV.

"Bella."

I nodded. "I'm here," I promised. "How are you feeling?"

He searched my eyes then squeezed my hand. "I'm confused. I don't understand why you're here. I can't believe Alice brought you here."

"Well, she's a good sister, isn't she?" I giggled nervously. "But I was asking about how you are feeling now. Does anything hurt? What really happened?"

Edward closed his eyes, turning his head away. "It was Victoria, but I bet Alice told you that. She found me."

"What do you mean she found you?" I asked confused.

"Bella, it was only a matter of time until she decided to revenge me killing James. But you have no idea what I'm talking about," he added quietly, finally looking at me again.

"I do, actually. She visited me," I mumbled.

His widened and fear became visible there. "She came after you?" Edward shouted, sitting up.

"Uh, yeah…that year when you…after you left. But don't worry, the werewolves scared her away," I added dismissively as if it was nothing.

"The…_what_? Werewolves? In Forks?" He was getting more agitated by the minute. "Bella…"

"Well, the vampires left so I had to find some other monster to keep me company," I joked, covering his hand with mine. "By the way, we really have to talk about why you decided to leave and distance even your family from me."

"I'd like to post-pone that talk until I'm allowed home. Can we talk about something else? That is if you want..." He looked so unsure and vulnerable—not like my Edward.

"So how is to be...you know...like me?" I asked, stroking his hand. It was soft, yet slightly calloused. A manly hand.

"Human, you mean?" he asked, laughing a little. "Odd."

I joined in laughter. "Tell me about it."

"No, you don't understand, Bella. After a century I'm doing all the things I've seen humans do and even thoughts some were extremely stupid. There are some things I absolutely hate...like when I'm tired and I still have a ton of things on my list, like when I'm hungry. God, I hate the noises my stomach makes. When I forget something—it's so frustrating!"

"Join the club!" I wheeze between snorts of laughter.

"I'm back!" Emmett shouts from the doorway. "Don't you two look cozy?"

There's a smirk on his face and I feel like that awkward teenager I used to be, all over again. Though, I'd like to think I'd outgrown my blushing and being embarrassed out of nothing stage.

_Bring me next to my favorite family and I'm that girl all over again._

Gah!

"What do you have there?" Edward asked, cocking his head, his eyes on the food bag in Emmett's hand.

"Sandwiches. Want?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Ham? Cheese?" he checked.

"Yep. Ketchup, mayo, hold the mustard. See? I love my baby bro." Emmett winked and dropped the bag on Edward's lap.

"And I fucking love you too, Em. I'm starving."

I had no idea how to feel, how to react.

One, he was about to eat...something totally gross.

Two, he just cursed!

Edward had never cursed in all the time we'd been together.

"You want one too?" Edward offered me the bag.

"Uh, no..." I scrunched my nose at the grease odor coming from there. "I had some lasagna back at your house."

"Okay." He shrugged, opened a sandwich and started devouring it.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I was next to Edward—a very human Edward, who was eating with such eagerness that made me wonder when was his last real meal. His full lips wrapped around the sandwich, some ketchup or mayo smearing there once he bit down, his cheeks filled with food as he chewed, his jaw moving...he was mesmerizing.

"Wha'?" He stopped chewing, eyeing me curiously.

I shook my head, stifling a giggle. "It is beyond odd to see you eat."

He threw me a smile then continued chewing.

"So, how are you? Still living in Forks?" Emmett asked, slumping on a chair on Edward's other side.

"No, I'm in Seattle. Been there ever since I finished high school." I shrugged.

"So you're in college?"

"I'll finish this summer." I nodded. "You went to college too?"

"I am in my second year at architecture, but don't think of the pussy shit... Architecture like construction, building something," he explained.

"And you?" I turned to Edward. "It must be tough considering all of you went to college several times..."

"I decided on music," he told me.

"No doctor?" I asked shocked. I wasn't even thinking of something else.

To my surprise, his cheeks turned red—a sight for the sore eye. "I kind of... Okay, I take back every teasing word I told you about being weary around blood."

My eyes widened before I doubled over in laughter. "Oh, God! That's too funny!"

"No, it's not," he mumbled, looking away. "Shut up, Emmett!" Edward added loudly.

"I didn't say anything, man," he defended himself. "Anyway, back to you, Bella. Living on the campus and experiencing that life?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Uh, no. I have an apartment off the campus. I did try it for one semester, but on winter break I was begging Dad to give me money for an apartment. He and Mom helped until summer break when I started working."

"Whoa! You must earn a lot to support yourself!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm thankful for my house mate." I nodded, biting my lip. I was curious of how they'd react to Jake.

"Oh, that makes sense," Edward agreed.

"Yeah, Jake repairs cars at the garage down the street," I blurted out, staring at my hands.

"Jake? The wolf?"

Of course, Edward remembered him.

"Yeah... He helped me move in, and since he finished high school that summer...uh, he sort of moved in with me." I shrugged. "Sometimes I wish...he wasn't there. He can be such a pig."

Emmett burst in laughter. "I get that a lot from Rosie."

"Seriously, I moved out of Charlie's house to experience a shitty college dorm life then when I finally was happy to live on my own...Jake took over my new place. Not cool."

"Oh, so you two are..." Edward trailed off.

"House mates," I told him firmly.

"I see..."

While he ate, Emmett kept questioning me about my life, what I was studying, if I visited my Dad often; and in return, I questioned back about their lives.

They had the many interesting stories to share—like when Emmett proposed for probably the last to Rosalie and he was so nervous that a wrong move made the candles on the table fall and nearly burn them; how sad and tearful was when Jasper and Alice decided to move away. They were living in Montana at one of their houses. Carlisle had to go through Med School again, and was currently interning at this hospital. Apparently it was much more difficult than before, but only Esme's constant support kept him going. Esme had her own interior design company, where Alice helped too, keeping a branch open on the other side of the country. Edward told me about his cat—his whole face lighting up as he spoke about Smoky. Emmett had funny memories about Rose being pregnant and wanting the weirdest stuff. They lived in New York, but flew or drove to be with their family frequently.

I was happy to hear they were still close. It would be a shame for them to fall out or fight and stop talking…not after so many decades, centuries even.

Later that evening, I allowed Emmett to take me back to Esme and Carlisle's house, but I was mentally counting the minutes until I'd see Edward again. He seemed just as reluctant to let me go.

Over dinner I learned more about Esme's business and Rose's plans on opening a daycare. That showed how much she loved children. She even admitted fleetingly that not being able to bear children was the only thing she hated about being a vampire.

It was amusing how they'd throw bits and pieces about their life as vampires in such normal conversations. I had to bite my lip a few times not to explode in fits of giggles. It would have been rude—especially at Rose's statement.

While Rose and Esme washed the dishes, I was instructed to just relax because I had a hectic day. That was so true.

I found my way to their spacious living room where Carlisle and Emmett were watching the News. Little Dave was on Emmett's lap, demanding his daddy's attention, but said daddy was busy with the sports news.

"Can I?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I'd be grateful, Bella." He immediately passed Dave to me.

Thankfully the kid was very open around strangers, or it would have resulted in a huge tantrum.

When I had him on my lap, I realized that I had no idea how to interact with him. The only babies I'd been around were Angela's twin brothers—crazy kids.

Dave looked at me curiously. "You Eddie's gurlfwend?"

I choked on my spit, my eyes bugging out and my cheeks turning red.

Two deep chuckles came from my side.

"Kiddo, you can't ask her that!" Emmett scolded him lightly, though with no effect since he was still chuckling.

"But Daddy! If Eddie no want her, I want!"

"I like the way he thinks," Carlisle approved, winking at me.

"I think you're too young, honey," I whispered to Dave.

"Dave big boy! Wigt, Daddy?"

"That's right, but you shouldn't put your move on Eddie's girl."

"Emmett!" I hissed. "I can't say I missed being embarrassed by you lot."

"Aw, don't be like that! Davey, she can be your friend," he told his son softly.

Emmett and Carlisle turned their attention to the TV as Dave rose on his feet and brought his face close to my ear. "Moky play? Pwase?"

"The cat?" I asked, confused.

He nodded vigorously. Making sure I had a hold on him, I got up, ready to search the cat.

"No, Dave walk awone!"

I put him down carefully and we started tracking the cat. Only when we stepped in the room where Smoky was snoozing on the big bed I realized where we were—Edward's room.

I helped Dave on the bed to play with Smoky, and then I looked around. His room looked pretty much the same as I remembered. One wall was covered in shelves of books, CDs, DVDs and even his vinyl discs. Near the opposite wall was a desk where a laptop was; a chair and a comfy leather couch near the desk. The big bed was right under the window, facing the door.

"Oh, you found his room," Alice said from the doorway.

I turned to her, smiling. "Yeah. Dave wanted to play with the cat."

"He hasn't changed much."

"No, he hasn't," I agreed, looking around again. "Except, now there's a bed in his room," I joked.

"Obviously." She giggled. She walked to his desk and picked a framed photo. "Maybe this will show you something… Bella, you have to try and keep an open mind when you'll finally talk."

Confused, I looked at the photograph. It was a picture of us, taken on the most beautiful summer of my life. I was on the couch in Edward's room, on his lap, my heard titled back as he kissed me.

It meant he never stopped loving me if he kept it there.

"But why?" I whimpered, feeling tears forming in my eyes. "Why, Alice?" I looked up at her, into her huge blue eyes.

"It was his decision to leave and distance ourselves. We respected his decision."

"Because Jasper… I mean, because of a small accident—more like incident?" I wondered, feeling a tear sliding down my cheek. "Nothing happened that night, Alice."

"We all tried talking with him—he had none of it so…yes, we left. To protect you."

I scowled at her, putting the picture back on his desk. "I can't wait to have this conversation with him."

"Just remember that he never—Bella, Edward never stopped loving you."

I nodded, realizing that she could be right. Everything pointed to that, but I still had to hear it from him, understand why he left…why he lied.

* * *

**So what do you think of these human Cullens? :)  
**

**I promise that Edward will talk to her. They'll hash out some of their problems soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

* * *

The next day, I visited Edward at the hospital.

And the following day.

And the day after that.

I visited him for four days before his release.

My Easter break was almost over—two more days before I had to return to Seattle. I'd talked with Jake a couple of times over the phone and promised him I was fine and that I would return.

When Edward was released, Carlisle drove us to their house before taking Esme out. It was their way to give us privacy. Emmett, Rosalie and Dave had gone home two days after my arrival, just like Alice and Jasper.

Edward walked straight to the couch when we stepped in their house, slumping there, holding his ribs.

"Does it hurt?" I wondered worried.

"A little, but don't worry. Come here." He patted the spot next to him. "Come on, Bella. I think we avoided this conversation for far too long."

"Me too," I mumbled, walking to him. I sat down leaving a good foot between us. "I have no idea where to start…questioning you."

"Apologizing doesn't make my actions look better, but allow me to apologize for the way I treated you. I thought I was doing something worth it at that time. I was sure you'd forget me."

I threw him a look that said "Are you crazy?"

He hung his head down, wriggling his fingers in his lap. "I wasn't…I hurt too," he whispered.

"Well, good!" I snapped making his head raise up, his huge eyes boring into mine. "Yes." I nodded. "Great! I'm really happy you were in pain, though I doubt you didn't feel an ounce of what I felt! Edward, you leaving almost killed me!"

"I don't doubt you were hurt, but…" He stopped talking when he saw me glaring.

"If you suffered, it was your fault. I want to know why, and don't give me bullshit about the Jasper incident."

I could see Edward was shocked and that he didn't expect me to react like this, but I've changed. Though, he hasn't seen I was no longer that sweet, innocent, little human he knew. I didn't have a reason to show this part of me to him in the past few days.

"You're…you've changed. You grew up," he noted quietly.

"You changed me, Edward." I snorted at my own words. "Of course…not the way I wanted."

He threw me a small smile, shaking his head. "I've thought a lot the past few days. Everything that happened…I guess it's better like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. "That you're human?"

"Yes. The risks…"

"Don't start on that again! Seriously. Don't you see that being human is a challenge every moment of the day? We're so fragile and anything can destroy us."

"Bella." He turned to me, taking my hand. "Leaving you was one of my biggest mistakes. It was one of the few times I actually allowed the seventeen year old inside me make a rash decision. I panicked. I wanted to keep you safe. You were my first…I mean you were my only girlfriend."

"I know, so were you for me. We should have talked about what had happened at the party like two mature people," I told him sternly.

"True. In time I realized how badly I messed up," he murmured, squeezing my hand. "The first thing I wanted to do once I became human again…was to come after you, but then I thought you hated me, maybe even forgotten me. I chickened out."

I felt a traitor tear rolling down my cheek. "Maybe you searching me would have been wise."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know you can't forgive me—I hate myself too. But…can we…I don't know, be friends? I don't think I can let you go."

"Be friends?" I shouted, standing and narrowing my eyes at him. "I don't want to be friends!"

Edward's face fell, but I couldn't talk anymore. I broke down, finally allowing the rollercoaster of feelings out.

_I doubt I can ever be just friends with him._

He was clueless at how much I loved him, though at the moment I wanted nothing more than to hurt him.

"Edward," I whispered, sitting back down, closer to him and cupping his cheek. "We can't be friends. We were never friends." I swallowed, brushing my tears away. "I need some time."

His hopeful green eyes rose to meet mine. "Is this your way to tell me I might have a chance to…" He didn't finish, probably not knowing what to say, but I knew what he meant.

I nodded slowly. "I guess, friends is just a stage," I added quietly. "Maybe we can try it."

"Now you want to be friends?" he asked amused.

"For now."

"Friends it is. Anything to have you back in my life." Surprising me, Edward wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

God.

I melted, hugging him back. He still smelt wonderful, though the hospital smell altered his sweet fragrance.

A loud growling sound came from him—he was hungry. I could see his neck and ear red.

"I hate this," he mumbled, pulling away. "Friends eat together, right?"

"As long as you aren't going to sample your inventions on me… Or, I could cook," I offered.

"No, I'll cook. You can wait here."

"Let me help," I insisted, not ready to be poisoned. I had no idea how good he was at cooking.

I worked on frying a few veggies in a pan while he worked on slicing sausages. Once the rice, broccoli, carrots, corn, peas and beans were done, I took over frying the sausages when I saw Edward standing a foot away from the stove, his arm stretched to move the pan around.

"Do you actually know how to cook?" I inquired, pushing him away.

"I do make myself breakfast, which sometimes consists in eggs."

"But not sausages?" I joked. "It's just gonna burn a little if the oil touches your skin."

"Cooking isn't my favorite thing, though I try to learn. I don't plan on living with Carlisle and Esme for the rest of my life."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you're sick of them by now."

He chuckled, and walked to set the table. While I was busy with the sausages, I didn't see him putting a little something to our vegetables. So when we sat at the table and dug in, I thought I was going to die.

It was so hot I couldn't breathe.

Edward gave me a worried look, thrusting a glass of water at me. I gulped it down gratefully.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled, once I could breathe.

"Uh, no. Bella, really."

"What did you do to our food?" I whined. "It tasted fine ten minutes ago."

"I added some chili." He threw me a shy smile. "I love chili."

My eyes widened. "Did you happen to put all the chili in the house on the vegetables?"

"No, just a little. I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"Yes, you should have," I told him seriously. "I like spicy food, but man this is..."

Edward started laughing, making me wonder if he was sane or not. "Let me make it up to you and make you something else."

"No, please!" I begged. "I know how to make it better. Just wait. Don't eat or you'll make yourself sick," I insisted.

Quickly, I worked on boiling some rice and once added to the spicy thing Edward created, it tasted much better.

He kept his eyes on me all the while we ate, unnerving me, but I was stealing glances too. It was Forks all over again, though now he didn't want to eat me. Not that way, anyway.

I watched captivated as he chewed, as he drank from his glass—it was something unreal for me. I never imagined seeing Edward doing something so mundane.

While I washed the dishes, he took his painkillers. Then we went to his room where I suddenly had no idea where to sit. He threw himself on the bed only to groan in pain and roll around.

"Come here. I promise not to bite."

I giggled nervously and complied. "What's going to happen with Victoria?"

His face turned stony and I regretted mentioning her.

"I'm just worried," I admitted. "She's still a vampire."

"Carlisle contacted Aro. He promised to take care of her," he said softly, wrapping an arm around me, holding me close to his side. I could feel his heart beating wildly against the ribcage.

Slowly, I brought my hand over his chest and let my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm near you again."

"I can't believe I'm still alive near you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Emmett had a bet going—"

"Of course," I interjected, laughing.

"Yeah, he said you'd attack me if we ever met again." He nodded.

"Well, I almost did...back in the living room." I tilted my head to look at him. "Edward, a part of me wants to hurt you so badly...but there's another part of me that still lo...stops me from hurting you."

His eyes widened slightly, probably catching on my slip.

It was true—I still loved him. Always will.

His fingers started combing through my hair as we relaxed on the bed. I could tell he was getting drowsy because of the medicine.

"Sleep. I'll stay here," I promised, stroking his cheek.

"Don't go," he mumbled sleepily when I made to move away. Readjusting myself against him, I closed my eyes, moving a finger over his sternum, his steady heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

That's when I heard something I thought I'd never hear in my life. Edward was humming my lullaby. He squeezed my shoulder when I tensed, then kept playing with my hair.

We ended up falling asleep, and when I woke up, it was probably late at night. I could feel Edward's arms around me and his deep breath coming from behind me. So we moved a lot in our sleep because he was spooning me, and holding me really tight—probably afraid to let go. I had to burst our bubble because I had to use the bathroom.

When I sat up, I nearly shouted when I saw a pair of glowing eyes at the end of the bed. Stupid cat.

"Bellaaa." A hand slapped around the place I just vacated.

"I'm not going far," I told him, not sure if he heard me.

After my trip to the bathroom, I decided to have a snack. While I looked through the contents of the fridge, I heard footsteps.

Great, I managed to wake someone.

When the person who joined me didn't turn the light on, my heart burst in a marathon as I thought of one person—Victoria. Grabbing a bottle of beer from the door I whirled around, knowing deep down some broken glass wouldn't stop her.

"ARGH!" I shouted in surprised when I realized Esme was in front of me. "Holy shit." I breathed in relief, lowering the bottle.

"Everyone is on edge, don't apologize, sweetie." She patted my arm, taking the bottle from me. "Hungry?"

I nodded. "I'm really sorry. I almost hit you."

"And I ruined my date night with Carlisle when I visited the bathroom and bumped into a redheaded woman."

I bit my lip, realizing what that coward had done to us. We didn't want to be afraid of her, but she was much stronger than us.

We ended up having coffee at two in the morning, talking and bonding like two old friends. I'd never had a deep conversation with Esme before. She was much more than Carlisle's mate and the others' mother figure—she was a smart, hard-working woman.

Apparently having her own interior designs company was hard, but she tried to make it work.

"Carlisle was right when he said that it wouldn't be the same to help others decorate their homes. When I did it for us, no one stayed in my way unless Alice saw something going totally wrong." She smiled at me softly. "But now, having to cope with my clients' moods... It's complicated."

"I bet, and besides, you're no longer a vampire with nerves of steel."

"That's right, honey. And lately, my emotions are all over the place."

I patted her hand. "They'll get her."

"I know. I hope they find her soon. I'm so worried. You have no idea how I felt when the hospital called. My baby boy was hurt." She rubbed a hand over her chest as a sob ripped from her throat. "It hurt so much. Then I heard that Davey was with Edward... I had no idea how to tell Rose."

I moved on the chair closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Shh, Esme."

I was still thinking of how she referred to Edward—her baby boy. Of course, she'd consider him more her son because it was the three of them in the beginning.

"Bella, have you talked to him?" she asked quietly, glancing at me.

"Yes." I nodded, biting my lip. "We're going to take it slow—starting as friends."

She giggles. "I'd love to see it happen." I must have looked offended because she hugged me close to her chest. "Sweetie, you two love each other too much to work out as friends."

My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies.

"Well, I'm going home tomorrow...or today." I shrugged. "I have classes and my job. Edward has his classes here...and you."

"What do you mean?" she asked scared, searching my eyes for something. "Are you leaving? Don't do this, sweetie. It will break both of you."

"It's not forever." I internally rolled my eyes. "Just until summer. Huh. We seem to have lots of adventures around Easter."

We shared a laugh over that.

"What are you two giggling here about at this ungodly hour?" Carlisle's groggy voice came from the doorway.

"Just rebounding with Bella, honey. I'll come to bed in a moment."

"Okay, but I need some water," he answered, flipped the light on and walked to the fridge.

I tried not to laugh more when I saw Esme's eyes trained on Carlisle's ass. She blushed horribly when I smirked at her.

"I'm going to bed, too. We'll talk in the morning. Good night!" I said before walking out of the kitchen.

Not ready to share a bed with Edward—for good, I stopped in the guest room.

A few minutes later, Esme and Carlisle passed the door, whispering and giggling. I was really happy for all of them.

They overcame every obstacle life threw at them.

I silently prayed that the Volturi would get Victoria soon. I didn't want my friends to suffer.

It was enough she managed to hurt the only person I'd ever loved with all my heart, body and soul. And I was willing to give us a shot again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

* * *

"Promise me this isn't the last time I'll see you," Edward murmured, holding me tightly.

"I thought you realized it when I gave you my phone number and email address. I doubt I can stay away," I admitted, stroking his cheek. "Just take care of yourself and focus on getting better."

He nodded against my neck. I felt something sliding down my collarbone which felt awfully similar to a tear, but I didn't push him away to check if my assumptions were correct.

I'd miss him more than ever probably.

We were currently at the airport—Edward had insisted to accompany me. Carlisle was waiting in the car outside.

"Edward, I really have to go. My plane takes off in half an hour," I reminded him softly.

Sniffing loudly, he pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I hate feeling like this, but I'm worried."

"Don't be. I promise we'll talk every day."

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Goodbye," I told him, reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. But he turned his head, keeping my face in his hands as he planted a wet kiss on my lips.

"Bella," he said softly, pressing his forehead against me, his nose nudging mine.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, pushing him. "Edward, we talked about this. I want to go slowly!"

"I don't know how to do slow, Bella. Not with you. I lov—"

"Don't!" I shouted. "Just go before you make it worse." I turned on my heel and rushed to the check-in area.

He just had to ruin the most wonderful week I'd had in a long time.

He was back in my life and I wasn't letting him go. As for our relationship…I wanted to take it as slowly as possible. He had to work hard to prove to me that I could trust him again.

Then he went and kissed me.

His lips were so soft and plush…

_No, Bella. Focus. Slow doesn't mean he can kiss you._

Maybe the distance would come to this slow burn's advantage.

And I'd die a thousand deaths before we met again.

As soon as I got on the plane and found my seat, I grabbed my phone intending to text Jake that I was on my way home.

My fingers and mind had a different idea.

_**Miss you lots already. Bella**_

I pressed send without thinking much. Minutes ago I had pushed him away, demanding he was going too fast and then I sent him that.

Poor guy must think I was crazy.

_**Always miss you, Bella. –E**_

I smiled, slouching in my seat.

Right before we were told to turn off our phones for the take-off, I shot Jake a text about being on the plane.

He was going to drive me crazy with all the questions, but I needed the patience to explain to him that I was serious about taking Edward back.

In my head it was still a total shock that the Cullens were back in my life—especially that they were humans. I bet it would be a long while until I wrapped my mind around this.

When I arrived in Seattle, I was surprised to find Jake outside the airport, leaning against his bike. I took a double look just to be sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Is that phone on at some point in your life? Either it's shut off or you don't hear it. Seriously," he muttered annoyed.

"Uh, hi. Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's late at night unless you missed that. I couldn't let you take a cab home."

I smiled and hugged him. "You're a great friend, Jake."

"Bestest of friends," he joked, handing me the helmet.

"This will be our secret. I'm sure Charlie will kill you if he hears we rode a bike," I mused loudly.

"I can do secrets. By the way, you have a lot to tell me, Missy."

"And I will tell you. Home."

We straddled the bike and soon we were flying home. I tried arranging my thoughts, creating order in the chaos that filled my brain.

Just as I was unlocking the door, my phone started ringing.

Oops. I completely forgot to call Edward and tell him I landed safely. Tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder, I answered quickly.

"Hi. I just got home," I told him.

"You were supposed to call the second you landed."

"Yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

I heard him huffing. "I'll leave you to shower or something. I'm sure you're tired after the long flight," he added quietly.

"Yeah, I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Good night, Bella." He just had to use that melted chocolate voice of his.

"Night, Edward."

"So you're back with him?" Jake asked, walking to the living room, flipping the light on.

"We're talking again," I clarified. "It's inevitable the way we're headed, but I want to take it slowly."

"Hmph! Good luck with that!"

"Why does no one have faith in me? _You_, more than anyone. You know I've changed, Jake. I'm not as easily influenced as before!" I snapped. "Yes, I still love him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him just like that! Seriously. You know what I've been through."

"I'm sorry to jump on conclusions, Bella. But I remember how hot headed you used to be when it came down to Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me change my clothes and grab a soda."

"I'll get your soda," he offered promptly.

That was odd. _Since when is he so nice?_

Unless he felt guilty about something.

"Jake, how does the kitchen look?" I asked suspiciously, making my way there.

He rushed to stop me, blocking my path. "It's just a kitchen, Bella. The way you left it." He nodded, wearing a huge fake smile.

"Out of my way!" I demanded, ducking under his arm that was on the wall.

I flipped the light on and…

"Holy fuck!" I shouted in shock. "What have you done?"

"There was a minor accident with the tomato can. Then I tried to boil myself some pasta…but I dropped the pot… Burnt myself, too." He showed me his foot, but I wasn't getting soft here.

There was tomato sauce on the walls, dried spaghetti on the floor, crumbs of bread everywhere, what looked like sugar on the counter—it was a mess.

My once spotless kitchen. I felt like crying.

I was tired and definitely not in the mood to clean his mess.

"Why couldn't you buy yourself take-out for a few days? You men don't mix with the kitchen. Remember when Charlie cut his finger while slicing bread?" I asked, narrowing in my eyes at him.

"I'm surprised _you_ remember. You were out cold when I arrived to take him to the hospital."

I stalked to him, backing him into the fridge. "Clean this mess or I'm not going to tell you anything. And I know how curious you are!"

He pouted, looking around. "B-bb-ut…"

"Jake, just clean the kitchen. You did this, not me!"

"Okay, okay. Just one question. How do I take the tomato sauce off the walls?"

"You put it there, you figure something out," I spat, walking to my room.

As I showered, it kind of sank in that I had Edward back—at some extent.

A loud squeal—something I didn't do—escaped me as I grinned stupidly at my shower gel. But while I washed, the euphoria disappeared being replaced by nerves. We weren't anywhere near close to being done talking about his past actions.

The following months that would lead to summer and the end of college, I was going to use them to the maximum to get all I wanted from Edward. Because I knew that when we were going to be together again, talking would be the last thing on our mind.

I still had no idea how I could keep myself from touching and kissing him all the time. Being near him again had been bittersweet.

When I returned to the kitchen, it looked a lot better. There were still stains of stuff on the counter and floor, but the tomato sauce and spaghetti were gone. I opened the fridge to grab my can of soda only to see how empty it was inside—a little ham wrapped in paper, two beers, some milk and just about that.

We had to shop.

I took the beers and walked to the living room where Jake was on the couch, his feet on the coffee table.

I shoved his feet off it, offering him a bottle. No matter how often I told him not to put his feet on the coffee table, he still did it. Was it that difficult to stay stretched with your feet under the table, instead on top of it?

Men.

"Jeez," I muttered, seeing the empty chips bags on the floor. "You're such a pig!"

"But I pay half of the rent!"

I pursed my lips knowing I had no retort to that. It was true. I couldn't afford this place just on my museum tour guide salary and the recent job I got at the small bookshop near my college wasn't paying enough.

"Jake, I want you to promise me not to tell anyone about this. Please."

"About your leeches being back? Sure." He shrugged.

"Would you stop calling them that? They're no longer vampires as you're well aware, and I hate the term!"

"So, the redhead is still after you?" He changed the subject.

"Apparently, yes. Can't say I'm not surprised. I should have known she hasn't given up." I uncapped my beer. "I remember that Edward once told me about the bond between mates. They always seek revenge if someone kills the one they love."

"She's really stupid and a real coward to try and kill you or Cullen now. It's like a criminal shooting someone who doesn't have a weapon to protect themselves."

"Wow. That was deep." I laughed. "But yeah, you're right."

"I have my moments. What can I say?"

.

.

.

The whole week that followed my visit to Hanover, I tried to get back to my little life like nothing had changed.

It was impossible.

Not only Edward kept constantly calling or texting me, but there was Alice as well. She usually sent me emails—about twenty a day.

They were back in my life, all right.

I even got a few emails from Emmett where he attached pictures of them.

I was going to need a bigger memory for my laptop at this rate, or simple a large external hard drive so everything would fit in.

At the moment, I was on my night shift at the museum. It was quiet and I decided to work on my homework for college. Of course, when I opened my laptop, it didn't take a minute until a window appeared on my screen.

Edward.

We'd been talking about a lot of things, but nothing actually important. It reminded me how easy it was to be around him.

EC: hi

I grinned as I typed my reply.

Bella: hey

EC: staying up late?

I could almost hear the teasing in his message

Bella: working…

Bella: not much fun. I'm bored

EC: oh! Working? So late?

And here came his protective nature.

EC: I thought you were a tour guide. Why are you working at night?

Bella: because sometimes I work at nig…

I didn't get to finish or send my answer when my phone started ringing.

_Seriously?_

I grabbed it from the desk, checked the caller ID and answered.

"It's safe, Edward. I'm not alone. There are two bodyguards in here. But sometimes, we have to stay the night. To tell you the truth, I should be doing paperwork."

"Can't you talk to your boss about this? I don't like to know you're there at night."

"I'm okay."

"Bella! Carlisle just talked with Aro and he said that they couldn't track Victoria. Please, stop being stubborn!" he sounded agitated. "I don't want you getting hurt."

I felt my heart doubling its beats. "They haven't got Victoria, yet? Oh, shit!"

"Indeed! So please, for me, try to stay safe."

"I promise," I whispered, slouching in my chair. "How are classes going?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

Somehow, Victoria was the last thing on my mind, when she should have been at the fore point.

Edward told me about his piano classes, but I couldn't focus on his words. I was suddenly aware that we were in danger.

If the Volturi didn't get her soon, she'd try to attack us again. This time she'd come after me—I just knew it.

* * *

**Someone nominated me to The Lemon Stand (thank you) so please go vote! I think it's the last day today.:)**

**www dot tehlemonadestand dot net/?zx=cc0969834d2d34a3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

* * *

"Bella, I have a problem!" Edward groaned panicked in my ear.

"What?" I mumbled, barely awake. I stayed up too late last night and indulged Jake in a stupid Wii game.

"Did I wake you?" he asked worried. "Isn't it like noon there?"

"Yeah, but I came to bed around five. What did you want?" I stifled a loud yawn.

"I thought it would be nice to cook breakfast. The problem is that my pancakes get stuck to the pan."

"Seriously? That's why you called me? Duuuudeee." I fell back on my bed, rolling around. "Did you put butter or oil in the pan?"

"Esme told me not to put oil in this pan...it works without it just fine."

"You're a newbie in the kitchen. Just put some oil. There will be a miracle."

"You're a lifesaver!"

I laughed and stretched under my blanket, moaning.

"If I don't answer it means I fell back asleep."

"No, no. Stay awake, love. I need help," he begged me.

I chose to ignore his endearment word and asked why he was cooking breakfast when he clearly had no idea what he was doing.

"I lost a bet to Carlisle. Esme found Fluff."

"Here I thought you decided to surprise them with breakfast in bed. And who's Fluff?"

"Breakfast in bed is reserved for you...when we'll be alone."

My heart melted at his words.

"As for Fluff...well, she's Smoky's girl. She's also gestating...soon to bear her kittens. I couldn't say no when he brought her along a couple nights ago. Carlisle found out yesterday morning...and Esme last night while I stupidly took two bowls and a carton of milk with me."

"You're crazy, Edward! Another cat? Soon to be who knows how many... Jeez. Poor Esme."

"Don't tell me you would have shooed her away!"

"I wouldn't have taken Smoky in from the beginning. Besides, I'm a dog kinda girl."

"Of course, you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. He just managed to wake me up by irking the hell out of me. Awesome start of my weekend.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Listen...about these pancakes..."

Rolling my eyes, I guided him through the complicated process of putting batter in the pan with oil and flip the pancake when it turned light brown. By the time Edward was done, I had my coffee prepared and was on my way back to my room.

He said that he wanted to keep talking after serving breakfast.

"I'll be online...trying to stay awake," I promised before we hung up.

Because I felt mean, I opened the door of my room and decided to listen to Linkin Park—full blast. In no time, Jake appeared in the doorway glaring at me.

I beamed at him just as Edward requested me a Skype conversation. Great—video. I was too sleepy to type.

"Hi!" I waved to him.

I had to admit he looked delicious in just pajama bottoms and pancake batter stuck to his arms and stomach.

"Morning," he answered, though I barely heard him through the loud drum noises.

Bummer. I had to stop the music.

"Karma is a bitch, uh Bella?" Jake joked.

I had forgotten about him. I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's your fault I didn't get to sleep much!"

"Yeah, yeah. You had fun. Admit it. Anyway, say hi to your bloodsucker from me."

He turned on his heel, ducking around the corner to avoid my balled socks that were flying toward him.

"Asshole!" I bit my lip realizing Edward had been a witness to our fantastic friendship. Jake was really my best friend, but he could drive me crazy sometimes.

"Interesting...are you always so scary in the morning?" He chuckled.

"No, unless I don't get to sleep enough," I told him, smiling.

"I truly am sorry for waking you…" I watched as his hand went to his hair.

Ah, how I missed his little self-conscious actions.

"So…any plans for today?" I asked, sipping from my coffee.

"Talking with you," he answered softly.

My heart did a weird flip-flop at hearing that.

"How is this possible?" I muttered, frowning. "You can dazzle me even as a human…and so far away. Not fair."

"You look adorable when you pout." Suddenly, his head turned to the side and glorious smile appeared on his face. He disappeared momentarily from my view—then I had a small chocolate brown cat in front of my eyes.

"This is Fluff," Edward explained. He squeezed the cat to his chest.

"As much as I don't really like cats, I have to say she is cute." I nodded, staring at him amused.

I'd have never thought—not in a billion years that I'd see him with cats.

He smiled, stroking a hand over the cat's head. "Carlisle will call a veterinarian to come on Monday and see how far along she is, though I think she'll give birth any day now." He turned the cat around showing me her huge belly.

"Whoa!" I shouted in surprise. "There are going to be a lot of kittens!"

"Yes." His face fell. "Esme's already making calls to her friends to ask who wants kittens in a few months."

"It's for the best. Seriously." I giggled, leaning back against my pillows, crossing my legs next to the laptop. "Were you really planning on keeping them?"

Edward shrugged, making the most adorable face.

"Aw, but I think Smoky is enough."

"Smoky…." He scowled. "The little shit never stayed around, but now that he brought his companion over he's here all the time."

I laughed. "It was pure strategy!" I doubled over in laughter. "Getting under your skin then slowly taking over your life with his companion."

"Probably. He is smart."

"Honey, I'm doing laundry. Do you have anything for me?" I heard Esme asking from his side.

I tried not to laugh as Edward's face turned red.

"Esmeee!" he groaned, throwing me an apologetic look. "Hold on, Bella." He shuffled to the other side of the room and bent to pick a small basket filled with dirty clothes. _Ah, he has a nice ass._ He disappeared from view for about five minutes…probably helping Esme.

"Back!" He beamed at me. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Believe me, it's normal. I think I should do laundry, too."

"Now?" he asked, slightly upset.

"It won't take me long. I promise. Don't you have homework, or something? Or play with the cats." I winked.

"Yeah, I need to work on a project now that you mentioned it. And there's my Paper, too."

"See? You're busy. Don't mind me if you see me around here—I'll leave the Skype open," I told him, already carrying the laptop to my desk.

"Alright. Have fun!"

"Oh, I will," I promised as I stripped my bed of the sheets. "Jake! Bedding to the bathroom in five!" I shouted.

"Aw, damn, woman! I'm snoozing!" he yelled.

"Snooze somewhere else!" I yelled back.

"Laundry seems entertaining there," Edward commented, scaring me.

I turned to him and poked my tongue out.

After half an hour of tracking dirty clothes and stacking them in front of the washing machine, I realized I'd have to wash two loads—one with colors, one with the whites. Of course.

I started with the whites because they were more. Then I finally made Jake help with cleaning his pen—the place he called his room. I rarely entered there, it was scary.

When the living room was once again spotless, I decided to see if my room needed cleaning before I'd take a short break then prepare lunch. My eyes went to my laptop and I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward was juggling with two heavy books trying to push Smoky away from his desk…or his laptop more exactly because I could see his head in front of the camera.

He must have noticed me because he threw me an exasperated look over the cat's shoulder.

"I take my words back about him being all cute," he muttered, finally pushing the cat away. "Aw, look what you've done!"

"What happened?" I wondered, curiously.

"He just wrote a whole page of nonsense on my thesis. Crap. Get out of here!" I saw Edward picking Smoky then a door slamming.

I started laughing at this new side of Edward. He used to be the picture of calm. But vampires have unlimited patience…unlike humans.

.

.

.

On Wednesday, I was trudging my legs on my way home, too tired after both jobs.

"Bella!" I was hearing things. Jake couldn't be around because he was working until late every evening.

I was just a few feet away from our building.

"Bella!" I heard him yelling after me again. Surprised, I found him sprinting after me. He looked scared—something I hadn't seen before.

"What… you're early…" I mumbled, shocked.

"Bella. I saw her! Across from my garage! There's a bookstore!"

"What?" I frowned, not putting the pieces together.

"Victoria! I saw her!"

I choked on my spit as the blood drained from my head. I was woozy.

She was so close.

He realized I was faint and wrapped an arm around me, guiding me to our apartment. Once inside, he took me to the couch and brought me a soda.

"You know how I'm kinda, sorta dating the girl there…" He started saying softly.

"Yes. Vanessa." I nodded. My hands were shaking.

I hoped nothing had happened to her.

"Well, I ran there once I saw Victoria leaving…and Vanessa told me that there had just been a strange woman in her store. She had asked of a petite brunette, mousy looking."

I snorted despite at how wound up I was.

He cracked a small smile, too.

"Anyway, Vanessa told me that she told Victoria she didn't know anyone like that, to which the leech answered that she'd keep looking in every bookstore from Seattle. I think you should quit."

"I'm calling Carlisle," I told him. "We know she's here. He can send the Volturi," I reasoned.

Jake nodded, seemingly agreeing with me. So I took my phone out and dialed Edward's number, biting on my thumb.

"Answer, dammit," I muttered when I got his voicemail for the third time.

"Maybe he has classes," Jake told me.

My eyes widened. "Oh. Shit."

I really tried to think of something else, to distract myself by cooking dinner, but all that happened was a very burnt chicken breast and undercooked vegetables. Jake was a good sport and said it tasted okay.

I couldn't stomach more than a few bites.

I was tense and slightly sick.

When my phone buzzed from the living room, I gratefully left the table.

"Hi! Finally," I told Edward.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I was with my thesis professor, discussing."

I felt like a jerk. "She's here," I blurted out.

"Sorry? Who's there?" he asked, confused. Then he gasped. "Vi-vic… Victoria?"

I gulped the bile. "Yes. Jake saw her at the bookstore across from his garage."

"_Yo__ur_ bookstore?" His voice rose.

"Not mine. But she's going to search…until she finds me."

"Hold on. I just got home," he told me seriously. "Carlisle! Victoria found Bella!"

"Not true," I mumbled.

"It's a matter of time, love," Edward whispered softly. "Please, can you talk to Aro? We know where she is."

I stayed quiet, listening to Edward talking with Carlisle.

My mind was spinning.

I truly hoped they'd get her this time.

.

.

.

Exactly a week after Jake saw Victoria and the plan to bring the Volturi for her was set into motion, I was at the bookstore.

The whole week I was skittish and avoided every woman with red hair. It seemed that they appeared to be so many suddenly.

The bell jingled announcing someone entered the store.

My heart rate picked up for the unteempth time in the past seven days.

Slowly, I peeked around the corner of the shelves I was restocking to see a smallish blond girl dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved, turtle neck red sweater, black shades on her nose.

Odd.

I breathed a sigh of relief and approached her. "Hello, welcome to…"

My words died down when she lowered her shades just a fraction.

"Fuck," I hissed under my breath.

"Don't worry, little human. I'm here to let you know the problem has been solved."

I frowned, trying to settle my heart.

I couldn't take my eyes off her red ones. "What?"

She sighed. "Victoria, ring any bells? We took care of her."

"Oh. OH!" I beamed at her. "You're with the Vol…"

"Shut up, now!" she snapped making my blood run cold. "It was stupid of them to divulge the secret to a stupid human. Anyway, they're finally no longer a threat."

I realized she was speaking of the Cullens.

"You can go back living your fleeting human life with your usual drama. Don't worry about that stupid Victoria." With that, the girl turned around and left.

I saw her putting a large hat—like the beach ones—on her head then getting lost in the crowd.

It was sunny today, after all.

Whoa.

I still couldn't believe what just happened.

On one hand, Victoria was no longer a threat.

On another hand, they sent a vampire—one that fed on humans—to give me the news.

Victoria's gone!

I found myself clapping like some silly girl, which I might as well be.

We could go on with our lives without her looming threats following us.

* * *

**Drama out of the way. Now, bear with me...I'm sort of stuck so I don't promise to update next Monday as usual. Chapter 7 is written...almost. :)  
**

**I don't plan on dragging this story, so I'm not thinking of more than 20 chapters. Now, to write them, huh?**

**Until then, watch out for my Twilight outtakes. I pulled all my original Twilight related stories, and I'm going to post them as a single story (from pre Twilight to post Breaking Dawn.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I just finished this today.**

* * *

Next time I talked with Edward after the great news of Victoria being gone forever, was that night. Though, he couldn't stay for long with me.

Apparently, Fluff had birthed five little kittens and they helped her, providing milk to the little ones.

Poor cat.

And poor Edward.

Esme was helping, but she said that they were his responsibility considering he brought Smoky in to begin with. So he had to feed some of the kittens every few hours.

He confessed that he was so happy when he had classes.

After that conversation we hadn't seen each other on the Internet for over a month. I got really busy with the end of my college and the madness involving my thesis, exams, splitting myself between my jobs, few hours of sleep. I was a walking zombie.

We did talk on the phone, though.

At some point, he started mentioning Penelope—the one who informed them of the possibility of being humans. He was mentioning her, a lot.

It's a lie to say it didn't bug me.

I had yet to properly meet her, but I didn't care much.

The end of college had put a definite stall on our relationship. Not like we talked much about what I truly wanted, but never being able to catch him online, or to talk on the phone for more than ten minutes made me extra antsy. I wanted to have that conversation and get it out of the way.

Even if it came down to just answering simply to "Why?" That was all I wanted. A simple answer of a sound reason of why Edward decided to leave and why once he became human, he didn't seek me out. We'd never know how I'd have reacted.

If I come to think, of what he told me, he was turned during the summer after they left.

_That_ summer.

Fuck.

If he had come back, I'd have never done all the stupid things I'd done. I'd have never actually experienced all that shit—never lived to the maximum, but still.

I knuckled my forehead, leaning against the counter while waiting for the coffee maker to prepare my magic liquid.

It was the big day—my thesis presentation day. I was a mass of nerves, hadn't slept much and everything was a jumble in my head.

"Morning, roommate!" Jake greeted me cheerfully.

I grunted in response, pouring coffee in my mug. "Don't talk to me yet," I mumbled.

"Well, drink that already. I've got an idea of what you can get Cullen. You know how you kept bugging that his birthday is coming…"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Wow.

Since when was Jake helpful, especially when it came to Edward?

"Unless it's something totally stupid, I'm all ears."

"You know him pretty well, right?" he asked.

"I'd like to think that." I nodded, sipping from my hot coffee.

"How about a movie he likes? Or just a CD? Or make him a mixed CD?"

"Wow, Jake! That's a great idea!" I squealed and rushed to him, hugging my friend tightly. "Thanks." I planted a sound kiss on his cheek.

He beamed at me. "Good to know I can help. You know, Bella, now that he's human I'll be civil and all that shit."

I grinned, squeezing him tightly. "I appreciate it. I don't want to lose you when…well, when we start our relationship."

"About that." He detangled from me. "Is he coming down here? Are you going there?"

"We haven't discussed. Jake, actually, I haven't talked with Edward in over three days what with my hectic schedule."

"Aw, sucks."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I have to go now."

"There's something else I need to tell you," he said quietly, looking nervous.

"Can't it wait until after I finish with my thesis and college…for good?"

"I guess it can. I don't want to distract you."

I patted his arm then went to get ready to go.

By the time I reached my college, I was sweating and shaking. Maybe I should have accepted Jake's offer to accompany me.

It was too late now.

While I waited for my turn to present my piece of work, or so I hoped it was, my phone buzzed in my purse.

Who can it be now?

I'd talked with both my parents and promised to call them once it was over.

Then I saw the ID caller. Edward.

"Hi!" I answered with a huge smile on my face.

"Hello, Bella. I hope I'm not too late in wishing you good luck with the presentation?"

"No, you're not. I'm waiting for my turn. They're around G, now so uh, a long wait until S." I giggled. "How did you do?"

"Straight A. We will talk about how we're going to do this…tomorrow."

"Yeah, we really need to have a talk," I confirmed. "Listen, I don't want to cut it off but I'm really nervous and I'd like to look over my speech once again."

"Don't worry. I know you're smart. You'll do just fine," he encouraged me.

"I hope so, Edward. We'll talk later."

"Yes. Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I whispered and hung up.

Needless to say I couldn't concentrate on my speech as I kept thinking of our important conversation that was to take place soon.

During my presentation, I had a clear mind and I did wonderful. Later in the evening they were going to post the grades so I decided to hang around because there were only two other after me. Maybe they'd move fast and get my grade fast.

Jake sent me a text message that he had to stay with Vanessa at the bookstore because she was alone. I guessed he finally got the guts to act on his feelings. But he warned me again that someone was dropping by—what he tried to tell me in the morning.

I idly wondered if Edward could be the surprise visitor since Jake seemed to like him suddenly.

Once the grades were posted and I saw my A, I had a new spring in my walk on the way home. Deep down, sure it was Edward the guest, I stopped by the store to buy a few drinks and snacks.

All my high induced by the great grade and the idea of Edward visiting evaporated when I saw the person on our building's steps.

_No. This can't be happening._

"Bee!" Brady exclaimed. "I was starting to wonder if I got the wrong building."

"Uh, hi." I stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see an old friend?" He slung his arm over my shoulders. "How's it going, babe?"

I pushed his hand away, walking to the building's door and unlocking it. "Don't call me that." I lead the way up the stairs to our floor, still shocked that he was here.

Brady—the only person that managed to pull me out of my funk right before college started.

Brady—the one I became to hate once I realized what I'd done on that two weeks of vacation. I still couldn't believe what had happened that summer. It was like someone else took over my body.

I wasn't like that—which meant Brady didn't really know the real me. Though, once I went to Seattle, Jake made sure to tell him everything about me and to warn him to stay away. Thankfully, Brady already had in plan to go to Los Angeles.

"Not happy to see me?" he asked, opening the door of my apartment, and holding it for me.

I dropped the keys back in my purse and footed the door shut. "I'm shocked to see you here."

"Jake told me a while ago he lives with you and gave to address, telling me to visit whenever I get sick of my celebrity status."

"Yeah, right. You mighty actor." I rolled my eyes, walking to the fridge and transferring my purchasing from the bag to the shelves. "So Jake invited you?"

Damn. I really wished it was Edward coming over.

After all, my stupid idea to be apart backfired at me. I missed him like crazy.

And because he was Edward, he went with it, doing whatever I said. That proved he truly loved me. I really didn't need all these months to regain his trust and just talk.

I was such an idiot.

"Did you hear me?" Brady asked, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh. No."

"I said that I decided to surprise you two. You're distracted, Bee. Thinking of the fun we had last we've been together?" He smirked, leaning closer.

"Wasn't I clear enough? That can't happen. Ever again. It was a huge mistake, Brady."

"I know, I know. Wishful thinking on my part." He shrugged. "You mind if I smoke?"

I grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard. "Kill yourself."

"Coming from you is funny."

"If you need a reminder...that couple weeks had many firsts for me—from smoking pot to getting shit drunk and uh, you know...having sex...skinny dipping in the ocean in the middle of the night. Ugh!" I palmed my face. "If you need me I'm in my room getting changed out of these clothes. I'll lock the door," I added over my shoulder.

"I'm the kind of person that comes through the window if the door is locked."

I snorted, remembering how easy it was to be with her—just like with Jake. The only difference was that I made a huge mistake and gave into Brady's temptation. I really didn't want to think of that.

After a few hours, I got used to being around him again. At least, he understood that there could never be anything between us. Since then, we got along nicely.

We were currently in my room, listening to Jim Morrison—what brought us together so many years ago, singing along and laughing when I heard the front door opening and closing then voices in the hallway.

"Super. He's brought his girlfriend over," I muttered, rolling around on the bed and burrowing my head under the pillow.

Brady upped the volume, continuing uninterested his bad karaoke of _Hello, I Love You_. I kicked him with my foot, making him shut up as I tried to strain my hearing to make sure it was indeed Jake who came.

Just then the door of my room opened and I raised my head from under the pillow, my hair falling in my eyes.

Whatever he wanted to say died on his lips, then from around the corner appeared Edward. We stared at each other for a long minute before my brain kicked in—Edward was here!

I made an acrobatic sault over my laptop and Brady's legs then rushed into Edward's arms. He dropped his bag and caught me, hugging me tightly.

"Bella," he murmured, holding me close.

"You're here!" I breathed stupidly, staring up into his green eyes, my hands wrapped into his shirt. He was real.

Edward smiled softly, ducking his head and pecking my cheek. "Well, I didn't get to tell you...but lots happened. I finished college too—one year earlier. Esme made sure there was no cat left in the house, she was unusually irritable until about a month ago when she sat us down and told us the news."

I looked at him worried. "Is she sick or something?"

"Just pregnant." He scowled. "Anyway, I waited to finish with my exams and everything to be able to come to you. That is...if you take me. Can I stay here?"

"Don't be silly! But...what happened? Did Carlisle and Esme kick you out?" I couldn't conceive something like that.

"I missed you, Bella."

"So he's the ex-vampire?" Brady interrupted our moment. "The one that made you act all rebellious only to regret it all."

"Shut up!" I hissed, looking panicked at Edward, then I turned to Jake pleading him with my eyes to take Brady from my room.

"I've got a new Wii game. Wanna try it?" Jake asked.

"You know it, man!" Brady jumped out of the bed. He stopped next to us and held his hand to Edward.

I was filled with shame in that moment, more than ever. I was planning on telling Edward at the appropriate time that with a lapse of judgment I had sex one time...but now he was face to face with the one I'd done all kinds of forbidden things.

"Brady."

Edward glanced at me surprised then shook Brady's hand. "Edward, but you seem to know me."

Brady chuckled. "Anyone who knows Bee, knows you, too. Show me to the games!" He clapped Jake on the back and left my room. "Leave the music on," he added to me.

"Sure, but I'll close the door. You know...privacy." I slammed the door shut and turned to look at Edward anxiously.

"Uh, so that was..." I pointed awkwardly to the door.

He walked closer and hugged me again, kissing my head. "You'll tell me later. Let me feel you close. I missed you more than you think, Bella."

"I'm so sorry I kept us apart. I've been an idiot."

"Shh. No talking. Can I kiss you?" He rested his forehead on mine.

"You don't have to ask permission, Edward."

That seemed to be everything he needed to hear—his lips captured mine and after a swipe of his tongue, I opened my mouth moaning loudly as I wrapped my fingers in his hair.

* * *

**I promise now that Brady's just her past...which we will need to explore. I'm not promising the next chapter will next week, but look out of the Pre- Post- story. I'll post new chapters there since it's mostly written. ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

**Yup, I'm fail at writing this and updating, but in my defense Bella refused to talk to me. Tomorrow, look for a Pre-/Post- new chapter. Story on my profile for those interested.**

**PS: Approach with caution and try to keep an open mind when you read this. Bella loves Edward, and they will be together. She's just speaking of her past in this one.**

* * *

"Tell me," I said softly, gesturing to the bed.

Edward sighed heavily, slumping next to me, resting his elbows on his knees. "Where do I begin, Bella?"

"You can start with explaining to me why you didn't contact me once you were human again." He opened his mouth, but I held my hand up. "Okay, I get it that you couldn't do it right away, but...once a month or two passed?"

He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it tangled in his messy mane. "I've been so excited to be human once again..." He started saying quietly. "I could imagine myself next to you once again—you'd be safe. We'd be so happy and...I don't know how that euphoria dissipated. Suddenly, my mood shifted one-eighty."

"Why? You didn't have anything to lose if you sought me out."

"Bella, I let myself believe you found someone else. Maybe even Michael."

I made a disgusted face, slapping his forearm. "Like I could... God, Edward! I was a mess all senior year!"

"Then, I thought that if I came to you...I couldn't offer you anything."

"Are you crazy?" I shouted, shocked. "I don't need anything...just _you_."

"You must understand me, sweetie. I come from a different time—a time when if you didn't have money and a decent job you couldn't even think of courting a girl."

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath. "Hello! Wake up! We're in the two thousands! Men stay at home and raise children while women work. There are different times."

He shot me an amused look, then took my hand. "I had a few attempts at contacting you."

"Failed."

He chuckled, looking at our joined hands. 'That first Christmas, I was determined to come to you."

"You should have. I spent it with Charlie."

"I chickened out like the coward that I am when I saw the sign welcoming me to Forks. I thought I was going to have a heart attack at how fast my heart was beating. I was so close...but I couldn't do it. So I turned around and caught the first plane back."

I gasped, staring at him petrified. He'd been so close...

"Esme and Rosalie yelled at me for a whole week. I was tempted to simply run away, but being a teenager was tougher than I remembered, so I swallowed my pride, apologized and explained to them that I couldn't do it."

"Wow. Had I known..."

He stroked my wrist, looking so sad. "I had another attempt when Alice made me create a Facebook account." He shook his head. "Did you know there are seven of Isabella Swans?"

"None me," I said amused. "I'm signed under the name Bella Klutz. Totally lame, but I blame Jake..." I shrugged.

Edward snorted out. "I would have never guessed. Anyway, I gave up when I saw so many with your name. Then, just last summer..."

"Yes?" I prompted him when he stopped talking.

"I pulled in some strings and found everything about you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Typical Edward—my favorite stalker."

He looked sheepishly. "I just... Bella, I knew you were living with a boy, so I gave up for good."

"Your informer didn't tell you about Jacob?"

"Exactly. They did. And I knew Jacob...trust me, he might have changed, but I once read his mind. It wasn't a pleasant place, especially when it came to you."

"If you really loved me, you shouldn't have given up. Better yet, you shouldn't have left!"

"But I did...and I regretted it. It hurt so much."

I squeezed his hand. "Okay, that is in the past, but still. Give me one reliable reason of why you didn't contact me! Edward, I never stopped thinking of you, loving you." My voice shook, but maybe it would hit a nerve.

"Neither did I, Bella. I guess I don't have a reason that will satisfy you. I am a coward and gave up too easily. You're right, I should have sought you out even when I knew Jacob lived with you. But I guess I truly thought you forgot about me and that you hated me for what I'd done."

"Hmph. Or...in Brady's wise words: if I kick you out the door, you come through the window."

He chuckled. "I did come through the window some time ago..."

"Not when I needed you." I patted his hand, getting up.

A part of our conversation was out of the way.

"About this Brady..." Edward started confused.

_Awesome, part two_—the part I dreaded the most.

"Let me work on dinner then we can talk about that," I suggested.

"Can I help?"

"As long as you're not going to poison us."

"I've learned, I hope."

I took his hand and led him to the kitchen where I started taking stuff out of the fridge.

I allowed him to cook the rice while I took care of the chicken legs before shoving them in the oven. In the meantime, I opened us two beers, and we simply caught up.

Apparently, Esme was far along and had no idea. She was three months pregnant.

All the cats had to go because she suddenly couldn't be around them. Her mood swings made her irritable, and totally unlike the Esme we knew—Edward's words.

It was his choice to leave them and come to me. He was done with school and he wanted to leave them alone, to experience this pregnancy alone. It was sweet of him. My selfless Edward.

"Food! Smells amazing in here!" Brady exclaimed, walking in the kitchen.

"Why do you think I moved in with her?" Jake asked.

They were coming toward the stove, which meant they'd steal food. I turned toward them with a wooden spoon, shaking it and narrowing my eyes at them.

"Aw, don't be like that," Jake complained, ducking my spoon and taking a piece of chicken from the plate Edward was working on.

"Hey!" he shouted, pushing Jake away.

Brady somehow got on my other side, inspecting the rice, making me act instinctively—I whacked him in the shoulder with the wooden spoon. It split making all of us laugh.

"Is it always so entertaining around here?" Brady questioned, rubbing his shoulder.

"Only when I try to steal food before it's done," Jake answered promptly.

"Now it's done, so go sit at the table," I told them, pointing to the table.

Obediently, they listened. I grabbed a hold of Edward's shirt when he made to follow them. "Not you. You come with me to my room."

He smiled and put some chicken and rice on two plates for us. As I gave Jake and Brady the rest of the food, Edward took our plates to my room. I followed him, slamming the door after me.

I wished I had a sign that read **Do Not Disturb** like at the hotel, but I had to hope that the other two inhabitants of the apartment were smart enough to stay away.

He put the plates on my desk, before turning to me.

"Do you want to eat first?" I asked, biting my lip. I was afraid he'd lose his appetite if he heard me out first, or if he wanted to leave afterwards, I didn't want him starving.

He'd hate me—that's a given.

My music player was still full of Jim Morrison's songs, which didn't ease my nerves. I managed to stomach half of the food on my plate, before I pushed it away and went to lie on my bed.

Edward abandoned his plate, rolling the chair around to face me, spreading his legs in front of him. He was so tall. He folded his hands on his stomach, looking at me expectantly.

"So, yeah," I said lamely, breaking a sweat. I drew my knees up and hugged them. "Uh, so that summer...after I graduated high school." I choked up on my words, my eyes watering. "I can't tell you."

"Bella, I can't fathom what can be so hard to tell me. I admitted to you what a coward I am. What you have to tell can't be half as bad."

"You'll hate me." A sob escaped my lips.

He came to me, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Tell me, sweetie. I can never hate you."

I took a huge breath, and decided that whatever happened after I had this off my chest, I'd deal with it. I brought this upon myself when I agreed to Brady that day.

_My bag was packed and at the front door of Charlie's house as I waited for Jake to come and get me._

_He somehow managed to convince Charlie to take me with him to California to some concert. On the bike._

_I had said my goodbye that morning before he left to work._

_When I heard the motorbike's rumbling, I took my bag and left, locking up._

_In the driveway were four bikes. Jake told me some of his friends were coming, too. I only knew two—Paul and Jared. The other boy looked exactly like one of those bikers from that alley, when I heard Edward's voice for the first time._

"_Hey, Bells!" Jake greeted me. "You know Paul and Jared. That's Brady."_

_I smiled and waved to him nervously. Something in his eyes made me want to do something stupid and reckless, but at the same time it scared me._

_I mounted behind Jake on his bike and we started the long journey. I had missed the feeling of riding so on our first stop, some hours later, I started begging Jake to let me drive._

"_No way! I promised Charlie I'll return you in one piece."_

"_But nothing is going to happen!" I protested._

"_Seriously? You nearly scattered your brains in the forest that day. No."_

_I pouted after him as he stalked away toward the forest to __water__a tree as he joked. It took me a minute to realize I was alone with Brady._

_He was leaning casually against his bike, smoking and staring at me. He raised an eyebrow and I ducked my head. There was something about him pulling me closer, but I had a feeling I'd regret befriending him._

"_Bella, right?" he asked, making me jump, startled._

"_Yes."_

"_You want to ride?" He pointed to his bike._

"_You heard Jake," I grumbled._

"_What if you rode with me? Would you like to straddle a Harley?"_

"_Is that what your bike is?" I asked, surprised. I had no idea how a real Harley looked like._

_Brady's blue eyes sparkled. "Yep." He patted the seat. "Come here. It won't bite."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I survived vampires. I can take a bike."_

_He started laughing as I approached him. For a moment, I wondered if he even knew about vampires, but then I remembered that Jake said all his friends joining us were from the pack._

"_Too bad I missed all the fun," Brady said quietly, opening the trunk. He offered me a helmet. "You shouldn't ride without one."_

_I took it from him, holding it in my hands, staring at him. "Why weren't you in La Push?"_

"_I'm the same age as Sam, but let's say I had a huge fall-out with my parents. I left and when I returned, I heard of what I missed. Why have these werewolf genes when you can't chase a vamp? Anyway, I kept fighting with my parents so after this trip, I'm headed to Los Angeles."_

"_So you want to be famous?" I checked, leaning next to him against the bike._

"_Not really. Just living the American Dream and all that shit."_

_I stared at him, mulling over his words. I never had friends that swore, so being near him now made me want to act like someone else, someone I'd wanted to be for a while. I wanted to lock away all those months of pain and all Edward related thoughts, and live my life without a care in the world._

_That's what determined me to put his helmet on my head just as Jake and the others emerged from the forest._

_I straddled Brady's bike, waving to Jake, who was staring at me wide-eyed._

"_I'm gonna ride with Brady!" I yelled to him, starting the bike. "Uh, clutch?" I pointed to the right handle, glancing at Brady who mounted the bike, wrapping his arms around me._

"_Yes, but be careful. You have a monster between your legs."_

_That made me blush. I was thankful for the helmet._

_Jake immediately followed us, driving next to us. He narrowed his eyes at me, but gave up, zooming past._

_Oh, well._

_Eventually, I pulled over and allowed Brady to take over since I got tired._

_At nightfall, we stopped at a motel and rented a room. We had sleeping bags for when we'd sleep in case there weren't enough beds. I didn't do the camp thing much, so I missed out on that. I hoped we'd stay up and tell stories and have fun._

_But apparently, my ideas were nothing to what happened once we stepped into the room. Paul went to the bathroom, Jake jumped on a bed, claiming it as his and Jared plopped on a wooden chair, switching the TV on._

_Brady grabbed my wrist and took me to a bed in the far corner of the room, sitting down and rummaging through his backpack. He pulled out a music player and a bag of what looked like weeds._

_What the hell?_

_It didn't take me long to realize the weeds were…for smoking purposes._

"_Man, don't give her that!" Jake groaned, eyeing Brady as he rolled himself a fag._

_I rolled my eyes, grabbing the music player. He had only one band in there—The Doors._

"_You're not her father. If she wants, she can have a smoke," Brady told Jake._

"_Yeah, well. Don't forget who her daddy is."_

"_Can you two stop talking about me as if I don't exist in the sa…" I clamped my mouth shut, feeling tears burning in my eyes. I couldn't even joke around without remembering him. Damn!_

_Sniffing, I focused on the playlist, pressing play on Riders on the Storm. I loved that song._

_Brady shifted closer to me, taking an ear bud from me. "Sorry. Want?" He held the butt of the smoke to me._

_I shrugged, glancing at Jake. He glared at me one last time before turning his attention to the television. As I leaned toward the rolled cigarette, Brady snatched it away._

"_Have you smoked before?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay, just be careful. It's like when you take a quick breath, hold it in then exhale it. Don't fight it if you can't, okay?"_

_I did as told, but ended up coughing making Jake groan loudly. Paul, who had joined us, came to get one for himself. It was then that I realized they'd done this before._

_When it was just me and Brady again, we relaxed on the bed, listening to music and commenting about songs. He knew everything about the background of this band. I realized ashamed I didn't know even half as him about my favorite bands._

_I ended up falling asleep next to Brady._

_In the morning, I came around to the feeling of being warm, held by strong arms. For a moment I thought I was dreaming, then I realized it was real. Brady was fast asleep next to me, his arms wrapped around me, my head on his chest._

_I stayed still, closing back my eyes. It was nice waking up next to someone, feeling content. And I realized that for the first time in months, I wasn't plagued by bad dreams. Actually, there hadn't been any dream at all. I just had the most restful sleep I had ever since Edward left._

"_You awake?" I heard a deep voice coming from under me, his deep vibration moving his chest._

"_Yeah," I whispered._

"_Want to get out of here?"_

"_What about the others?"_

"_We're not leaving. It's just breakfast, while we wait for them to wake up."_

_He grabbed our bags then we left the room quietly. We bought two sandwiches, before going outside to eat them and talk. We sat at the camp wooden table installed outside the motel. Brady pulled two cans of Coke from his bag and pushed one to me._

"_So what concert are we going to?" I asked, before taking a bite of my ham sandwich._

"_Jake didn't tell you?"_

"_No." I shrugged._

"_Well, there are many bands. To name a few…Kings of Leon, Linkin Park, Muse, Arctic Monkeys, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Foo fighters, Green Day… Shall I continue?" He smirked when I choked on my bite._

_Whoa! So many amazing bands._

"_Also, there's Duran Duran, the Cure and…some small bands."_

"_I'm going to love this week."_

_Once we regrouped outside, Brady allowed me to ride his bike again until our lunch stop when he took over. Jake made sure to tell me every chance he got that he wasn't happy about me ditching him. I didn't care._

_I guessed he was jealous, but whatever._

_I found a great friend in Brady. He was older, smarter and had witty jokes. He knew so much about stuff that didn't interest Jake—like rock bands. I still wasn't sure why Jake even wanted to go to that concert._

_As night fell, we pulled in another motel's parking lot. This time we didn't find a room with more than two beds so after a lot of talking, we decided on two rooms. Of course, Jake sharing with us._

_Somehow, Paul and Jared took him to their room to watch sports. He made sure to threaten us not to do anything stupid before he left._

_Brady stretched on the bed, yawning. "So what do you wanna do?"_

_I shrugged, sitting at the foot of the bed. _

"_Let me introduce you to the magic of Jim!" He pulled out his laptop and soon we were watching a movie about The Doors. Mhmm. Val Kilmer made an awesome Jim Morrison and Meg Ryan as his girlfriend. _

_Brady kept commenting on and off about stuff, but I was captivated by the movie. I even started humming along with some songs. I loved them all. Some were new to me, but by the end of the movie I was in love with The Doors._

_When Jake came to our room, I was already half asleep, but I could hear them._

"_The fuck, dude?" Jake hissed._

"_Shh. Bella's sleeping." I felt a hand stroking my back, making me shiver as a warm feeling engulfed me._

"_What the hell are you playing at, Brady? I wouldn't approve of this any way, but you plan on leaving once this trip is over. She can't take that."_

"_What are you talking about? We're friends…having fun," Brady explains. "Stop being an ass. I can see what you want to do."_

"_Is it that bad that I want to protect her? She's my best friend, man! She's just started feeling better. Don't break her."_

"_I don't plan to hurt her. Will you just shut up?"_

_They fell quiet and I snuggled closer to Brady's hard chest, sighing._

_A few minutes later, I felt his breath on my face and I was suddenly alert, but kept my eyes __closed__._

"_I know you're awake," he murmured. "He's wrong."_

"_I know," I whispered back. "Sleep."_

_Something soft and wet pressed against my lips making me open my eyes. I found Brady's blue ones staring at me as he started moving his lips. I didn't think of the consequences, or that Jake was a few feet away—I returned the kiss. It was small and innocent, mostly bringing comfort._

_When we separated, he tucked me under his arm, and we settled for the night._

_We didn't mention the kiss and how we were progressively growing closer until we reached our destination. The field where the concerts would be was packed with tents and people milling around._

_We found a good spot and while the others were working on installing the tent Paul brought, Brady rolled his sleeping bag on the floor and plopped down. _

"_Will we fit in that?" I asked Jake, pointing to the smallish tent._

"_I have one, too," Brady told me. "But I'm too lazy to pull it out and set it."_

"_Where? I'll do it," I offered._

_After wrestling with his tent for ten minutes, he took pity on me. Shoving his freshly lit cigarette between his lips, he helped me install it. This one was even smaller than the other one._

"_I guess, we'll sleep in here, and they'll share that one," Paul noted._

_Jake scowled, but accepted the situation._

_That's how I ended up alone with Brady. With no one to hover, we explored the new closeness—we kissed a lot more, I allowed him to touch me over and under my clothes. During daytime, we didn't show the others how close we'd had grown, but once night fell, we couldn't keep our hands off each other._

_I didn't think once of the consequences, of where this was leading…I just enjoyed the ride._

_During the night concerts, he always held me in his arms. We seemed to be the only ones really enjoying the show._

_One night, close to the end of our week, Brady offered me another fag. I took it immediately. We all drank and smoked that night._

_But when we slipped in the tent, our clothes started disappearing and I was too far gone to think rationally. _

_It was one of the best nights in the world. Until morning came and I realized what I'd done. My head was pounding, I was naked, the tent reeked of smoke, alcohol and sex. My stomach rolled and I sprinted out just in time to throw up my stupidity._

_Unfortunately Jake was there giving me the look. I held the shirt I'd stolen from Brady around my body as I wiped my mouth and face._

"_Take me home."_

"_Oh, now you want me? I knew __you'd__ do something stupid. Seriously, Bella!"_

"_Jake, I don't need you to scold me. I want home," I begged him._

"_We have another day to stay here. He's going south to LA, and we're going back home. Okay?"_

_I nodded, wiping the tears that had started rolling down my cheeks. _

_Brady chose that moment to get out of the tent in just his boxers, yawning. He grinned at me, but soon started frowning. "What's wrong, babe?"_

_I glanced at Jake, allowing Brady to take me in his arms as a sob rippled through me._

"_You fucking asshole!" Jake shouted._

"_We were both fucked up last night. Don't blame him," I mumbled. "And stop screaming. My head is pounding."_

"_Let's lie down. We have some water around there." Brady took me back in our tent, but Jake followed. It was crammed and the tension crackling. _

_They stayed with me the whole day, mostly just outside the tent so I had air. Paul and Jared joined us there. We avoided the subject._

_As night came, I told Brady I'd be inside, not even caring about the band. I could hear them from inside. A few songs in, he joined me. Somehow, I allowed him to get in my sleeping bag._

_At least, I'd remember this time. I had fragments of last night's events scattered around my brain. He was gentle and made sure it didn't hurt me, promising to make me feel wonderful. He kept true to his word. Once we finished, he just held me._

"_I hope this doesn't mean anything to you. I mean…I've been clear from the beginning," he said quietly, brushing my hair away from my eyes._

"_Don't worry. I'm not in love with you or anything. You'll always be…uh, you'll hold a special place. For chrissake, you were my first, Brady! But thank you. It was wonderful," I whispered, pecking his lips._

"_No hard feelings?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I'll keep in touch, I promise. But you've got to promise in turn not to cry in the morning. I'll be gone when you wake up. I really don't want to make it awkward for you."_

"_It's okay, really. Good luck!"_

_He grinned, kissing my nose. "He was a jerk to leave you."_

"_Can we not talk about Edward? It's enough knowing…"_

"_Hey, no regrets, remember?"_

_I rolled on my side, squeezing my eyes shut. "Goodbye, Brady."_

"He was gone when I woke up," I finished my explanation.

Edward was now at the foot of the bad staring at me with a stony face. I had no idea what to expect.

"Say something," I begged him.

"I need…to clear my head," he blurted out, leaving the room. Not long after that I heard the front door opening and closing.

Awesome. I definitely lost him.

A loud sob escaped me, as I cursed myself for being such an idiot.

* * *

**And now you know why it was hard to write this...I hope you understand. hopefully, I won't keep you waiting so long for chapter 9.  
**

**Until then, keep an eye on Pre/Post story.**

**I'll post pictures in my facebook group...of Brady and the bike.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

**A huge thank you to all of you who understood why Bella had to do that.**

* * *

A sudden shrill noise pulled me out of misery.

I realized it was a ringtone…coming from a phone on my bed. Edward's phone. It must have fallen from his pocket, so I grabbed it and saw an odd name on the screen.

Loopy could be Alice, because she's crazy. I answered, bracing myself for explaining why her brother wasn't around.

An agitated girl's voice greeted me. "Where the hell are you? Ali told me you went away to rectify a mistake. Did you finally grow a pair and decide to pull your head out of your ass and talk with Bella?"

"Hi," I said, dazed. "Uh, Bella here… You are?"

She squealed. "Awesome! This is great news! Give me Edward. I've got to congratulate him."

"You see…he's out a little," I mumbled.

"Well, tell him Penelope called and that she's proud of him! I can't wait to actually meet you, Bella. I've heard lots of great things about you!"

I promised I'd tell Edward and that I'd like to meet her too, then hung up feeling awful.

I placed the phone next to me, hugging my knees to my chest, sniffing. If I lost Edward right now…

"What happened?" Jake asked curiously from the doorway, his arms folded over his chest.

My lip trembled as I gazed into his eyes. I glanced at Brady who appeared next to him, looking concerned.

"I told him about us," I explained quietly. "I had to get that off my chest."

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Jake groaned. "I thought you wanted him back in your life."

"Stop making me think that he'll leave again. I know he hates me."

"He has no right to be upset with you," Brady told me seriously. "He left you all those years ago, and you simply had fun. You have a right to have fun, and seriously…it could have been Jake!"

Jake looked away. "Don't drag me into this!"

I chuckled despite how I felt. "It could have been anyone, I know, but I always loved Edward. I guess that summer the pain was still raw and I just needed something to distract me."

Brady came to sit next to me. "Aw, babe! Let me have a talk to him. I'll explain what happened and that it didn't really mean anything."

"That's a crock of bull," I muttered. "It meant something, Brady but…" My words died on my lips as I saw Edward in the doorway, his eyes shifted from me and Brady then he gulped visibly.

"Can we talk?" His hand flew to his hair.

"Watch out, dude! If you hurt her, I'm gonna make you suffer," Brady hissed to him, stomping out the room. Jake shook his head, looking amused as he closed the door leaving us alone once again.

"So where did you go?" I asked, not really sure how to broach this subject.

"Just outside the apartment," he admitted, looking at his feet. "I guess I overreacted."

"You guess?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, you have to understand that…" He scratched his jaw. "Listen, I'm having a battle with myself right now…I've no idea what I'll say next. A part of me is angry with you, and the other part is angry with me."

"You have no right to be angry at me! You left. Even though I hoped you'd return, I knew you weren't coming back so I lived my life as best as I knew."

"Exactly!" Edward shouted. "I'm angry at myself for leaving, for making the right choice to protect you…only to have you do all kinds of stupid things. Didn't you promise me not to do anything reckless or stupid?" He looked in pain.

I started getting really angry. "That was me living my life…my little human life!" I yelled. "I rode the dirt bike with Jake, I cliff dived, I rode the Harley with Brady, I made a new friend in Brady which turned out in something else…but it was purely physical." I sprang out of the bed and stalked to him. "Brady wanted me! He made me feel loved and cherished and…he wasn't afraid to touch me! All you've done was pecking my lips. Do you think that's how a teenager's relationship should go?" I kept poking him in the chest as tears streamed down my cheeks. "You're an asshole!"

Thankfully, he didn't have any smart comeback, because whatever feeble excuse he was going to give me, I'd have taken it and shoved it right back in his face.

Sniffing loudly, I pointed to the bed. "_Penelope_ called."

"Bella…" he whimpered, extending his hand as if to touch me, but didn't make contact. "Don't storm out, please. We need to talk about this."

I guessed he felt my need to get out of the room. I was suffocating in here.

Taking a calming breath I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys. "Then let's go to Starbucks. It's around the corner. I need to get out of here," I begged him.

On our way out of the house, I hollered to Jake that we were going out for a while.

We walked side by side, and as we crossed the street Edward put his hand on the small of my back. In the open air, I felt better, my head clearer.

"Go, find a booth, I'll grab the coffee. What would you like to drink?" he asked softly when we stepped inside the store.

"Whatever you get."

"Bella…"

"Caramel Macchiato."

He beamed at me and walked to the counter, while I looked around for a booth. I spotted one at the window, in the far corner. That would do just fine.

When Edward joined me, about fifteen minutes later, he took the seat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I immediately snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over my arm.

"Yeah, me…not." I giggled.

I wanted to ask something that'd been nagging me, but I had no idea how to do it.

"I never thought…" he started saying quietly. "I just hoped that when…if…I got the courage to come back to you…we'll pick up from where we left."

"Do you live in some parallel life where everything is put on hold until your grow up and realize what an idiot you were?"

A look of hurt crossed his face but it was gone quickly.

"Have you…?" I left the question unasked, hoping he'd know what I wanted.

Edward bit his lip, looking away. "Not exactly."

"Are we talking about the same thing?" I checked, picking my coffee and just holding it.

"You're asking me if I've…bedded anyone," he said softly, his cheeks turning red.

Ah, I loved that color on his face. Without thinking, I cupped his cheek and brought his head down kissing him. I wasn't sure why, but I'd missed him so much.

"So?" I murmured against his soft lips.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" I groaned, pulling away, staring at him confused.

"It means that on my twenty first birthday…my siblings took me out and to make the story short I ended up back at Penelope's place. I swear to you that we stopped before…"

"You mean you haven't? Now I feel like a whore," I muttered. "It would have made me feel a lot better knowing I wasn't the only one who slept with someone."

"Bella, I couldn't! She told me that I'm probably the only man on the planet denying sex."

"You most definitely are!" I laughed, taking a sip from my coffee. "Can I ask why you stopped?"

He turned redder. "We…kind of…touched?"

"Yeah?" I prompted him. "I told you what I've done," I reminded him.

"We just touched. She taught me what she liked and uh, this is awkward." He gulped thickly. "When we agreed to go all the way…I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"Jeez. Now I feel all better, because I pushed you out of my thoughts when it happened…you know…with Brady. I'd say I'm sorry, but can't regret that time," I admitted. "But I am sorry for not being able to offer you this first."

"Does this mean…you're giving me a chance?" he asked hopefully.

"Edward, I've been giving you a chance ever since I came to you a few months ago, in March. I still love you. I still want to give us a chance. I want you."

He grinned at me, taking my coffee and placing it on the table before descending for a fierce kiss. "You have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you." He hugged me tightly, kissing my neck. "I'll do it backwards, but can we go out on a date?"

I laughed. "We did date back then. Don't you remember taking me to that restaurant?"

"Oh, right. But I still want to take you out, and enjoy the food too."

"Ah, spoken like a true man! Ruled by the hunger."

He laughed loudly, then sobered looking at me with an odd expression. "I'm not a man…yet."

That made me laugh loudly. "Oh, Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck. "Trust you to make that comment."

"What? It's true." He pecked my temple. "Hmm, can we consider this a date?"

"Of course." I nodded, snuggling better against him.

We drank our coffees and hashed out everything on the Brady-Penelope subject. He didn't have much to tell me, explaining that she was his best friend—much like Alice, and that one time it was awkward for both of them. I explained that I hadn't seen Brady since back then, but we talked a few times over the years. Mostly, I read stuff about him and his acting career from magazines, and what a spectacle he was making of himself.

At some point Alice called to let him know her plan was a go. That was what I heard through the phone because she could be loud, but I had no idea what that meant. Once they hung up, Edward explained to me that she was planning to move South with Jasper, buy a ranch and grow a few animals.

"The call of their Southern blood, I guess," Edward explained, laughing. "You know, she's from Mississippi and he's from Texas."

"Nice. And what does she want?"

"Uh, I promised her to go down there and help with the restoration of the ranch. I went there with him when he bought it, and it's in bad shape."

"Can I come too?" I blurted out, not thinking twice.

"Sure."

Spontaneous actions weren't my thing, but when Edward was involved…I'd follow him anywhere.

He lit up and called Alice back telling her that I'd join them. In just two weeks we had to be there.

Two weeks in which I had to cut all ends here in Seattle. I felt bad for leaving Jake, but he could bring his girlfriend and live with her in our apartment. I also had to find something good to tell Dad.

Ungh.

"What is it?" Edward touched my cheek.

I hadn't realized I said anything. "Dad," I muttered.

His brows knitted in the middle of his forehead. "What about him?"

"I need to tell him where I'm going."

"I bet he'll understand you want to help your old friends."

"Edward…I haven't exactly told him about any of you being back in my life."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"You know what that means?" Edward lifted my chin with a finger to look into my eyes. When I didn't answer, he felt free to continue his thought. "We'll pay him a visit."

"Honey, you're no longer bulletproof. And I just got you back. No offense, but I'd like to keep you alive next to me."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I've had the speech in my head for years."

"Whatever you say will be held against you," I joked.

"Spoken like a true cops' daughter." He kissed my forehead. "Let me take care of myself."

Later that night when we returned to the apartment I share with Jake, we told both Jake and Brady about my decision. Jokingly they both suggested a bulletproof vest for Edward.

As I was hashing out the details of my sudden departure with Jake, I realized that both Edward and Brady were missing from the room. Jake pointed in the direction of the kitchen. I could hear them talking, and I hoped they wouldn't start throwing punches or worse start a pissing contest.

Edward had changed a lot, his true age playing a great role, even though his gentlemanly nature fought against this new side. So I had no idea what he'd do if provoked.

It turned out that in the time I spent with Jake talking about me leaving, Edward and Brady became friends. I went to them around midnight, ready to ask Edward if he was okay with sleeping in my room, which was pretty stupid, but it was an excuse to see if they were alive in there. They were at the table, drinking beer and chatting about some new singer.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad you get along," I commented, walking to Edward and wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. "Ready for bed?" I whispered in his ear.

I felt the heat from his skin as he blushed. "With you?"

"Well, there's Jake, too. Now it's your decision," I joked.

"The couch is mine. I claimed it long before you arrived," Brady said loudly, slamming his palm to the table.

"Shh!" I hissed. "I have neighbors, you know? The walls are thin."

"Oh, crap." He threw me a small smile. "Anyway…I'll head to my bed…couch. Night." He waved over his shoulder.

"Coming?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah. Are you okay with me sleeping in the same bed?"

"We've done it before." I shrugged, dragging him after me. "Come on, I'm tired."


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

* * *

In the morning I woke up feeling extra warm and cozy. One arm slang over my waist, feet tangled with mine, breath fanning over my neck…and yes, definitely something poking me in the ass.

Stretching and yawning I turned around slowly. Edward hugged me tighter, burrowing his face in the crook of my neck. I stroked his cheek with the back of my finger, as I moved one of my legs between his. I bet we were as close as we could get without actually being intimate.

He moaned quietly, kissing my neck. I was sure he thought it was a dream so I decided to play with him.

One hand under his shirt, tracing his abs up to his pebbled nipple. My tongue on his strong jaw. My other hand in his hair. My hips moving along with his.

Until he jerked away, gasping for air and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, God! Bella!" he squeaked, sitting and bundling up the duvet in his lap. His whole face turned red. "I'm so sorry! Christ."

"Hey, it's okay," I whispered, feeling horrible for embarrassing him. I crawled to him, to which he scurried back, keeping the duvet over his lap, frowning.

Amused, I sat next to him, and cupped his face in my hands. "Baby, really, _I'm_ sorry. I just couldn't help it. You were there all warm, sleepy and squishy. I couldn't help myself," I admitted. "On another note…" I leaned closer, nudging his nose with mine. "Happy birthday."

A small smile appeared on his face. "You remembered."

"Duh. You're…" I scratched my head. "Twenty-three?"

"Yeah…going one hundred and nine."

I grinned, descending for a kiss. Somehow, during the kissing session—I didn't give a fuck about the morning breath—I ended up on his lap. Edward put his hands on my hips to still me probably but slowly I lowered until I touched perfection. A loud groan escaped me, effectively breaking the kiss.

Our eyes met, and if the idiot on the other side of my door hadn't knocked right then, I was sure Edward would have become a man in the next few minutes.

"Wake up, love birds! Busy day ahead!" Jake pounded on the door. "Are you up already?"

"Something's definitely up," I mumbled, giggling.

Edward covered his face with his hands, while I slipped out of the bed. I opened the door glaring at Jake.

His eyebrows pulled up. "You don't look freshly fucked." He sounded shocked.

"Because you're a cockblocker!" I hissed, pushing past him out the room and stomping my way to the kitchen.

Brady was at the table looking still sleepy, carrying spoonful after spoonful of cereal with milk to his mouth. It was probably an automatism.

"Morning," I greeted him, patting his head.

"I told him not to be a cockblocker," he muttered. "It's enough he ruined one's morning, no need to do it for others…"

I grabbed a granola bar and jumped on the counter. "What did he do?"

"I was the only one awake! It was odd," Jake commented coming in the kitchen with a sullen looking Edward behind. "So I decided to wake everyone."

"Fuck you," Brady gritted out.

I leaned forward to grab Edward's hand, tugging him closer and wrapping my legs around his. "What would you like to eat?"

He shrugged one shoulder, still looking slightly embarrassed. If I put my mind to it I'd have my way with him right then and there, but not with these two in the house.

An idea came up to me and I made sure to tuck it away for later.

"Come on. There's cereal and milk." I pointed to the table. "Or not," I averted when I saw Jake pouring half of the cereal box in his bowl. "I can make an omelet."

"Don't worry. I don't need much."

I pursed my lips. "Edward, I want to do this. It's your birthday."

"Fine…whatever is okay."

"We don't have whatever," Jake told him amused.

I rolled my eyes, pushing my boyfriend to the table, glaring at my best friend. I turned to the stove to prepare our breakfast.

When it was done, I started plating the omelet, but before I could turn to go to the table, Brady appeared next to me with his bowl and spoon.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," I whispered, leaning closer.

"Yeah?"

I glanced over my shoulder glad to see Edward and Jake talking, distracted.

"Can you and Jake make scarce tonight?" I whispered, feeling my cheeks burning.

Brady chuckled. "I can do it, but I can't keep Jake away."

"You have to. Please… Maybe we can go to a bar or something later and…I take Edward back at some point. You stay out…"

"Until morning? Uh, Bee, I can find myself a chick and disappear, but Jake lives here."

"Vanessa!" I exclaimed.

"What about her?" Jake asked defensively.

I turned to him beaming. Another glance at Brady, he saw my mischievous plan and winked. I quickly told both Edward and Jake about the plan…leaving out the returning back here alone with Edward. Jake picked on that on his own.

If Edward figured out my plans he didn't let it show.

.

.

.

We spent the day out once we got a move on, around noon.

Edward got sidetracked while he was getting dressed by phone call after phone call from his family.

Just when we were about to get out the door, the landline phone rang loudly. We all stared at it as if it was a ticking bomb then with a shrug I rushed to answer on the fifth ring.

Brady groaned loudly saying we'd find him outside. I gestured for them all to wait outside.

It was Dad on the phone, and with that occasion, I told him I'd visit soon. He let me know when it would be a good time because he planned a fishing trip with Billy.

And then finally, I was out the door too. At the sight that greeted me outside, I expected the day to turn out horrible.

Brady was on the stairs, smoking, Jake was leaning against the building on his phone, texting...probably to Vanessa, and Edward was creating a dent in the pavement, his hands deep in his pockets.

We hit the mall, which gave me an excuse to disappear to the "bathroom" at some point and return with a bunch of music Edward liked. He was gob smacked and kissed me right then and there, lifting me off my feet. I loved it and when he started to pull back, I kept him close, parting his lips with my tongue.

_I can't wait for tonight_. I was giddy all day long.

After a movie that I didn't really see all thanks to Edward, we decided to hit a bar. Brady said he knew one, and I didn't even care how he knew a bar here…in Seattle.

It was still early in the evening so we found good spots at the bar. I ended up between Edward and Brady—typical. Beer for warming up, then heavy stuff.

As the night progressed so did the number of shots we did while we shared stories and had fun. Eventually, we moved to a table. It was the right decision because apparently my Edward couldn't keep his alcohol. On the next round, I told Jake to buy him a bottle of water.

I wanted him to remember tonight…unlike me. This would be our first time together like that. I'd hate to make it a foggy memory.

Sometime later while I was in the middle of arguing with Brady about the release year of _Whole Lotta Love_ from Led Zeppelin, Jake deserted us.

It was time. Even though I hated to give up when I knew I was right, I nudged Brady's knee and jerked my chin to the dance floor.

"You want to dance?" he shouted, shocked.

I looked panicked at Edward, but he appeared to be in his world, tugging at the plastic around the bottle of water.

"You need to go and find yourself a piece of…a girl." I wanted to slap myself. I spent too much time around boys to remember to talk nicely about my fellow girls.

"Oh!" He nodded. "Already?"

I pointed at Edward. "I need to take him home and sober him up."

"You do that. Make it memorable. I know how much you love him." He pecked my cheek then walked around the table, clapped Edward on the shoulder jerking him away from his thoughts. "You two go home. I'll stick around here. Being a bachelor has its perks." Brady patted Edward's back twice then left, getting lost in the crowd.

"We're going home? Alone?" he asked me.

"If that's okay with you?" I asked back.

"It's more than fine. Is this your plan to make me a man?"

I laughed, taking his hand. "Let's go, turn you into a real man! I promise to be gentle."

He stumbled after me as I made my way to the exit. "What if I don't want you to be gentle?"

It was my turn to stumble. I glanced at him to make sure I heard him right.

The next second, my back collided with a wall and Edward's mouth was on mine. "I've waited far too long to have you…to make you mine."

"Not here." I moaned. "Let's go home. We can walk so we sober up. It's not that far away, only a few blocks."

All the way home, we groped, kissed, used all the walls on the way as brace for out making out sessions. The cool air sobered Edward quickly and I couldn't wait to get home already.

I kept reminding myself that men didn't need candles and flowers on their first time, but this was Edward—last century Edward. I wanted to make it grand for him.

At last, we arrived home. The second we were inside the apartment, I kicked the door shut and locked up before Edward picked me up and pressed my back to it, kissing roughly up and down my neck.

"We're doing this?" he wondered.

"Yep." I tangled my fingers in his hair, lifting his head so I could kiss him. Our lips were going to be bruised, but I couldn't get enough of him.

So many months of waiting in high school, so many months of stalling since we reunited—it was finally happening.

He stopped for a second, wrapping my legs around his waist, arms around me, before slowly carrying me to my bedroom. This way I could feel him better than this morning.

God, it was wonderful—this feeling.

I started recognizing all the tell-tale signs of my arousal, but there was a spark I never felt before. I tried to push away the thoughts of regret, because there was no room for them. What's done is done.

Edward lowered me the bed, kneeling between my legs, as he worked on taking his shirt off. Once the piece of garment was off, I reached to unbuckle his belt at the same time as he lunged for my blouse, our hands knocking together.

We chuckled, and continued to undress each other hurriedly. Every uncovered inch of his body was perfection. His skin wasn't as milky white as I remembered it, but it had a nice soft tan to it—all natural. I could just imagine his tanned body as he worked in the Texas's heat helping his friend.

He latched to my chest, licking and sucking at my nipple making me moan loudly.

"Edward!" I dragged my blunt nails to his back, raising my hips in an attempt to create friction where I needed him the most.

"Is this okay?" he checked, glancing at me.

"Yeah!" I moaned. "But roll over. Let me on top."

He gave me a confused look, doing as I said. Once I was straddling his hips, my whole weight on him…he twitched making my breath hitch. I scooted back until I was next his knees, before I started working on taking his jeans off.

He helped me by lifting his ass. I threw his pants on the other side of the room where they landed with a loud clank. To be even, Edward pushed my own pants down and off me. His warm, sweaty fingers touching my skin…it felt like fire.

And then we were both kneeling on the bed in our underwear…only panties for me because he took care of my bra earlier. I couldn't even be embarrassed. This was Edward.

"I'm worried," he murmured, bringing me close to him, our chests touching.

"There's nothing to worry about," I assured him, stroking his face.

"I'll probably embarrass myself…"

"Edward." I pushed away from him so I could stare into his eyes. "Do you think I care about that? The first time isn't grand for anyone. Heck, I don't even remember mine." My cheeks flamed up. "Please, stop worrying about something so silly."

Grinning, he leaned for another kiss, one of his hands going down my stomach until it slipped in my panties. We both gasped when he touched me for the first time. His finger kept exploring me in the tight confines of the panties, but I didn't move, not wanting to disrupt the delicious feeling.

With a shaky hand I reached to him, and after another look into his lust-filled green eyes, I cupped him through his boxers.

Holy hell!

It took me a moment to realize I was kinda checking his length and girth when he threw me a look. I smiled bashfully.

I didn't really remember Brady's but I'd have known if he was this packed.

And then a sudden terrible thought occurred to me. I pulled away, slapping my forehead.

"What's wrong, love?"

I met his worried gaze.

"You don't happen to have condoms, do you?" I bit the inside of my cheek, already knowing his answer.

His lip quivered, and fuck if that wasn't the cutest thing ever.

"Wait! I have an idea." I pecked his mouth before dashing out of the room, banging Jake's door to the wall, flipping the light on and taking a deep breath I stepped into his pig pen. It was cleaner than when I last saw it. Maybe he had Vanessa over or he simply decided to clean around.

Five minutes of fruitless searching, I shuffled defeated back to my room. He probably had the condoms with him.

Edward was in the doorway of my room. I saw his jeans back on him but not buttoned up, his shirt in his hand. "Should I go and find a place open to buy some?"

Aw. He was so sweet.

Thinking of what was best to do, I saw Brady's backpack on the couch. My eyes lit up and I rushed to it, dumping it on the floor. He was definitely going to kill me, but…uh well. Whatever.

All kinds of crap was scattered on the floor, but no magic box. I checked the pockets, desperate.

This wasn't how my night was going to end. If Edward left now to get condoms when he returned we'd be tired and the mood long gone.

My fingers wrapped around a small box and I pulled it out. "Yes!" I shouted. "Undress!" I yelled over my shoulder, only to choke on my words when I found Edward right behind me.

"Do you think he'll be upset?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around my wrist, bringing me closer.

"I don't give a fuck. But back to my room. Now. I need you," I whispered, pushing him backwards. We started kissing again and once in my room, I made quick work of his clothes.

This time I took his boxers off too.

Sweet Jesus.

From my kneeling position as I helped him to step out of his pants and boxer…I was so up close and personal with the most magnificent part of Edward. I couldn't help myself—I leaned forward and swept my tongue over the small bead of precum.

"Bella!" he choked up, pushing my shoulder away. "Wh-hat?"

"Are you seriously denying me this? I want to. I hear it makes you last longer when we actually make love."

It was true, and he wasn't going to stop me.

"But it's not…"

"Moral?" I supplied. "Take a seat on the bed and shut up. We're no longer in your time. You're not forcing me do this. I want this. It makes me happy," I told him firmly.

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you get all riled up?"

I rolled my eyes and once he was on the bed, I dived between his legs—licking, sucking, stroking. I knew he'd come soon, but I wanted to make it memorable. As suspected, it didn't take long. His fingers tangled in my hair at some point when he started grunting and cursing softly. Then I looked up through my lashes and saw his head titled back, his Adam apple bobbing—he was gorgeous, but I couldn't admire him 'cause he was filling my mouth.

It wasn't tasty or anything, it even made me wonder if I'd hurt him were I to spit it out…but then I decided to swallow. What could happen?

When I looked at him again, I found him slumped on the bed, breathing hard, a light flush covering his gorgeous body. Suddenly he sat up, grabbed my arm and tugged me up. I found myself under him, his mouth kissing all over me, his fingers where I needed them the most. Despite thinking he wasn't good at it, he was no amateur. It seemed like he knew exactly where and how to touch me to turn me into a puddle of goo.

Tentatively, he kissed up my thigh and with a last glance at me, he placed a kiss over my needy clit.

"Edward!" I moaned, linking my feet on his back, effectively trapping him. "Don't stop," I begged.

"Tell me if I do something wrong," he murmured, tracing a finger between my lower lips making me shudder.

"You're doing awesomeeee!" My pelvis lifted off the bed when his tongue touched me there.

It didn't take him long to figure out what to do, and he picked on what I liked by my sounds and thrashing on the bed. He planned to kill me by the end of the night because after giving me a mind-blowing orgasm he kept licking and sucking, pumping two fingers into me.

Just as I raised a lifeless hand to push him away, another orgasm rippled through me making me yell in ecstasy. Holy shit. I had no idea that really could happen.

When I came around and found his gleaming eyes in the dim light from the lamp on my nightstand, I could see smugness emanating from his every pore.

"You're a God," I mumbled, bringing him close and kissing him hungrily. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bella. I think I'm ready."

"You definitely are." I giggled when I felt him twitching against my stomach. "You know how to do it?" I asked, biting my lip as I felt around the bed for the box.

His ears turned red. "Emmett made sure I knew how to do that…a long while ago."

I grinned, taking a condom from the box and placing it on his palm. "Do your worst."

Chuckling, Edward sat on his knees, ripped the foil and focused on wrapping the latex on his cock. Fuck, it was huge.

I'd seen only one before…fleetingly because I didn't actually inspect Brady, but I had a feeling boys weren't this big usually.

I parted my legs, feeling like a whore doing so, but that thought disappeared soon when Edward settled between them. Frowning, he guided his dick into me, but not before rubbing the head all over my clit first. Gulping audibly, he slid in a little. Both of us gasped—he at the newness, heat and tightness most likely, and me at the feeling of finally being able to be with him like this, at his size. Gosh. He'd tear me up.

"Bella!" he grunted, falling over me, his hands on either side of my head, his warm breath falling on my face.

I could see a deep look of concentration on his face and realized how difficult it might be for him.

"Just go all the way. You can't hurt me," I reminded him.

"I…know. You're so tight…_shit_."

To help him, I lifted my hips making both of us moan loudly. Then I hooked my legs around his waist, my heels digging above his ass. That pushed him into me all the way.

We didn't move for a good minute getting adjusted.

"You okay?" I checked, turning my head to look at him.

He gave me a small smile. "I think so."

Ever so slowly, he pulled back only to dive back. Repeating that movement for the next few minutes, we both started picking speed as out sounds grew louder. When I felt the tightening in my stomach, I had hopes for a release, but just as I thought that I felt Edward twitching, his hips jerking erratically then he stilled, before falling on top of me.

Oh, well.

I ran my hands over his back, enjoying his weight on me, his warmness, his sweaty skin pressed against mine.

After a few minutes, with a hiss he slipped out of me. Embarrassed he made quick work of the condom in the bathroom. Once he was back, he snuggled next to me, kissing my shoulder.

I stroked his hair out of his face, dropping a kiss on his lips. "That was really beautiful. Happy birthday!"

"It was the best birthday of my existence."

I grinned, hugging him. Edward pulled the duvet over us, tucking me against his chest.

"Shouldn't we get dressed?"

I grunted in response, too tired to actually scold him for wanting to separate from me to get dressed. I loved being naked next to him.

* * *

**Now, how was that? :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks as always to my dear friends for pre-reading and betaing this one.**

**I don't own the characters, but I like to play with them.**

* * *

The morning brought a new round of awkwardness, but not between me and Edward.

I left him sleeping to go track food since my stomach kept shouting at me that it was hungry. Stupid fucker. I got only about five hours of sleep…or so it felt.

I had no idea what time we got home…or what time we actually crashed, not to count that after about an hour or so after we fell asleep, Edward woke me up for more. Who was I to deny him?

So slipping on my panties and his shirt, I left the room, closing the door softly after me. When I turned from the door to head to the kitchen, I collided with someone. Clapping a hand over my mouth not to shout, I looked up to find Brady looking at me slightly amused.

"Well, this morning you look freshly fucked."

I scowled at him, sidestepping his body on my way to get food. "How did you get in here?"

"Jake gave me the keys last night. He said he'd spend the weekend with his girlfriend."

"Sweet," I muttered, opening the fridge and scanning the products. I had no idea what to eat, nothing looked appealing so I closed the door and went to the cupboards in search for something…

Ah! Peanut butter. Yum.

I jumped on the counter, my favorite, but it was a bad idea. I was suddenly aware of muscles I had little recollection of existing that hurt like a bitch—especially the ones between my legs and lower back. Fuck.

Taking a teaspoon, I started licking at the peanut butter watching Brady coming after me and sitting on a chair, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously.

"You're…happy."

"Uh, duh!" I rolled my eyes. "What gave that away?"

He chuckled, shrugging. "Now I'm gutted I didn't make you glow like that. I only made you sick."

I felt the urge to throw the teaspoon at him, but refrained. I needed it. "Don't take it personally, but Edward's perfect…and sorry, but you don't have a boa between your legs!" I knew my face would be flushed after my statement but I didn't care.

Brady barked a loud laugh. "Nah, it's okay." He waved his hand around. "I know you love him and all that jazz, but do I want to know what the fuck happened to my bag? If I didn't suspect you ransacking it, I'd have thought there was a burglar—a horny one. You see, my condoms are gone."

"Oh, gosh! There must have been one." I mocked him.

"Bee! Seriously."

"Sorry, but we realized too late we didn't have protection. I'll buy you a new box."

"The fuck…I don't need it. I had it there for emergencies, you know?" He shrugged, leaning the chair on the back legs.

"It was an emergency. And don't do that. Jake fell a couple times," I pointed out, sucking on my peanut butter _lollipop_.

"So he's sleeping?" Brady asked after some time of just swinging on the back legs of the chair.

"Yup." Another lick of my teaspoon.

"He's pretty decent. I always had a preconceived image of him, but I might have been biased…he used to be a bloodsucker."

"Yup." Slurp.

"He has awesome taste in music. Did you know he went to a Doors concert once?"

"No idea." Suck on my teaspoon.

"Can you stop that?" Brady shouted making me jump. I gave him a confused look. "_That_!" He pointed to my food. "Stop it. I'm a guy…one that didn't get laid because I forgot the condoms home and someone stole them!"

I stared at him in shock.

Oh, shit.

It took me a second to realize what I'd been doing.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, you're not! You're such a fucking tease."

"I swear I didn't mean it," I said as seriously as I could, but a huge smile spread on my lips.

Edward chose that moment to stumble in the kitchen, sleepy, rugged and with his inside out boxers hanging low on his hips.

"Can you two keep it down?" he grumbled, yawning, making his way to me.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him softly.

Brady burst in laughter, pointing to Edward's boxers and also mentioning the scratches on his back. If I didn't know him better, I'd say he was jealous, but he was just upset I stole his supplies.

Oh, well, life's not fair.

.

.

.

In the following week, we explored our new-found closeness and relationship. I resigned from the museum and bookstore—I needed a clean break from everything here.

Edward helped me pack. We sent to Alice and Jasper's new place some of my things and I'd take the rest when we left. Until then, there was one more stop—Dad.

We took my car, because it was either this or Jake's bike. It was actually Jake's Rabbit. He gave it to me when my truck died. He got a second-hand bike he restored it in his senior year.

He even offered that, but Edward vehemently refused to climb on that thing. His loss. Riding was awesome.

I still hadn't told Dad about Edward. It would be a surprise. Though, my boyfriend didn't see it as that. He was sure Charlie would flip.

As he crossed the sign welcoming us to Forks, I could see sweat trailing down his temple.

"He's not going to kill you. I was joking around about the bulletproof thing." I leaned over the console of the small car.

"Love, he hates me."

I dabbed his face, making him laugh. "Just chill. He's not that bad. You know him, for chrissake!"

"Yes, and he never really liked me."

"Edward, please…" I pecked his cheek. "We're going to the door hand in hand it will be okay. I'll be there."

He pulled up in front of the house.

Apparently my plan wasn't good. Dad was washing the cruiser, which was a rare occasion.

Squeezing Edward's hand, I opened my door and got out. I heard him doing the same on his side.

"Bells!" Dad exclaimed, turning to smile at me.

It would have been funny if I wasn't so wound up—the way his eyes widened, his mustache twitched, then he threw the sponge in the bucket, wiping his hands on his shirt stalking to us. Edward had managed to come to my side and was currently cowering behind me, his hand squeezing my arm.

"What's this?" Dad barked, stopping a foot in front of us.

"Uh, I made up with Edward," I explained calmly. "Please, be nice."

"You made up with Edward. Be nice? Hmph!" He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at my boyfriend. "If you want me to try and accept this, at least be a man and come greet me and stop hiding behind Bella!"

"Daaad!" I moaned softly.

"I'm terribly sorry for everything I've done. But I discussed it all with Bella, and we're giving our relationship another try," Edward said firmly, his voice wavering only a little as he stepped ahead and shook Dad's hand.

"Hmm. I still don't agree with this. I hope you have a pretty damn good excuse to hurt her like that!"

"Daaad!"

He shot me a look. "Why don't you visit Sue? She said she would cook the fish I caught last week when I went out with Billy."

Fuck. This was his way to get rid of me, so he could be alone with Edward.

"I still don't understand why she doesn't move in with you. Or you live in La Push? You'll be closer to Billy," I mutter, taking the keys from Edward's pocket. "Try not to kill my boyfriend, will you?"

Edward glanced at me worried. I rose on my toes, bracing with a hand on his stomach as I gave him a kiss. "Love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too. You realize he's a cop and can make my corpse disappear in various ways?"

Dad's laughter got our attention. "I just want to have a talk with you, Cullen. The gun will stay in the hanger as long as you're a good boy."

Edward gulped thickly and nodded jerkily. "Yes, sir."

With a final kiss for my boyfriend, and a threat to Dad, I left.

Sue was surprised to see me, but when I told her I wasn't there for a social visit, and moreover, I had to get home pronto, she packed me the food. Seth appeared from his room at some point to see who was visiting. We talked for a little while, then I was back in the car with the promise to return next morning with Dad and Edward.

Ungh. Edward in La Push.

When I returned home, I found them in the kitchen. It didn't look like there were any animosities. Dad was even joking about something…probably me.

"I'm back." I grabbed their attention.

Edward shot me a huge smile and rushed to my side, taking the casserole from my hands.

"I see you've been good," I commented.

"I'm trying—for you. This one was always a smooth talker, so I don't have anything against it. Until you screw up," Dad finished his little speech by doing the universal sign of 'I'll be watching you' to Edward.

"So he's in your Circle of Trust now?" I joked, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's waist.

Dad's mustache twitched up. "Exactly."

I beamed. "You've got to thank me for introducing you to that movie," I reminded him.

"I know he makes you happy, and that's all I need to know. Even though you've felt better once you went to college, truth is I haven't seen you smiling like this since high school."

I pressed my cheek to Edward's chest. "Well, I have Edward back. Of course I'm happy."

He squeezed me close. "And I promise to never hurt her again."

"Big words, Cullen," Dad muttered. "In a relationship it's normal to have fights. What is not normal, is for one of the parts to leave."

I snorted without meaning. "Is that speech reserved to Mom, but you never got the chance to say it to her face?"

Dad laughed nervously. "I…no."

_Yeah, right._

He escaped the unwanted questions, by going to watch some TV before dinner. It was early evening on Friday. I planned on staying until Sunday when I'd return to Seattle, grab the rest of my things and hop on the plane to Texas.

After the relatively quiet dinner where Dad questioned Edward about his studies and whether or not he had a job, what were his plans… I tried to think like him—he was a parent and he had seen me through my worst. He had to make sure Edward had good intentions.

Obviously, the good intentions didn't mean spending the night together. Charlie made sure to bring a clean set of sheets and drop them on the couch, telling Edward to sleep tight.

Once I was done cleaning in the kitchen, I took a shower and changed in comfy sleeping clothes before I joined Edward downstairs. He was watching some action movie.

"Want something else?" He offered me the remote.

"Nah. I like this guy." I pointed to the relatively bald guy. He was awesome.

We snuggled under the blanket. At some point about halfway through the movie, my eyes started dropping but I fought the sleep. I wasn't doing a good job, because next time I opened my eyes, it was light outside. I was on the couch, the blanket kicked to the floor…but there wasn't Edward.

Shit.

We fell asleep here. Dad surely was upset.

Getting up when I heard noise from the kitchen, I went there sheepishly.

"I totally didn't mean to fall asleep there," I said quietly.

"Good morning to you too!" Dad laughed. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. Lots." I yawned. "You didn't kill Edward, did you?"

He laughed again. "Almost did when I went this morning to check on you…and found him in your bed. But then I realized you weren't there—so I thought either he got hungry and had a snack of you, or you traded spots. Why is that?"

"I wanted to watch TV together, but I fell asleep," I explained.

"Oh. Figures. Anyway…" Dad offered me a cup of coffee. "He's a good boy. He always was, except when he decided to hurt my baby girl."

"Dad, can we not talk about that? It's over. Done. In the past."

"I'll try not mentioning it. Do you know if he likes to sleep in? Sue wants us there at noon."

I'd learned in the past couple weeks that Edward likes his sleep and is a grumpy fuck if he doesn't get enough. "Let him sleep. It's just nine." I waved around.

"How long has he been back?"

I drank from my coffee, wishing he wouldn't be too upset when he heard my answer. "March."

"This year?"

"Yup. Alice got a hold of me… Uh…" I gulped thickly. "Edward's been in a car accident and he's been mostly out of it for a few days, but he kept calling for me. And Alice decided to just end the whole thing and came after me."

"Oh, so they're all back in your life?" he checked. "And what accident?"

"Someone drove into his car. It was ugly."

"Drunk driving?"

I nodded and shrugged at the same time. "Thing is Edward had little Dave with him in the car," I explained.

"Who's that?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"His nephew. Do you remember Emmett and Rosalie?"

"The big guy?"

"That's the one. And the blonde girl. Dave is their son. They live now in New York, a few hours away from their parents."

Dad shook his head amused. "I still don't understand why Carlisle adopted them. These kids aren't that much younger than him."

Edward had told me their new story, so I started explaining to Dad what really was going on. Jasper was Carlisle's younger brother and Carlisle had raised him when they were orphaned. Edward was Esme's cousin, and Alice was a distant relative of Edward's side of family. It was crazy, but Edward had told me people bought this story better than the other ones they used to cook up while vampires.

Even Dad seemed to buy this story.

"Then why it was said they were adopted?" he insisted.

"That was a rumor. The first time I met them at school, Jess told me about them being adopted, yes, but she also told me they were all related and…together. It makes sense, though. Right?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I guess." Dad sighed. "So what's new back in Seattle? How's Jake?"

"Jake…" I shrugged. "You know him. He'll move in with his girlfriend once I leave," I blurted out.

"You plan on moving on the other side of the country?" He was too calm.

"Kinda. When we leave, we're headed to Texas….Alice and Jasper bought a ranch there and they need help."

"What about your job?"

"Dad, that's not exactly what I want to do. Sell books? Be a tour guide or keep track of the booking at the museum? Nah. Not for me. Don't worry. I have my degree and even without it, I'll find something there."

"Where exactly in Texas? It's a big state."

The cop in him was waking up.

"Marfa? It's a small town."

"Hmph. Just don't settle there. You're too much like your mom."

"I don't really care where we live as long as I have Edward next to me. We can live under the bridge or in upstate New York."

He surprised me with a hug. "You truly love the boy."

"Was there any doubt about it?" I mumbled, hugging him back.

"No." Dad kissed my brow. "Just don't forget about me. Visit, or call. I'll miss you."

"We'll visit. Don't worry."

"Listen to you, already speaking in plural and all." He laughed making me blush. "It's great, Bells. You have solid plans for your future, next to him."

"I do."

"I like hearing you say that," Edward said cheerfully from behind me.

I turned to smile at him.

"You need to take a few steps before you get to hear that again," Dad told him. "I'll go get ready."

Whoa. I just realized it was nearing eleven. I guessed time passed fast when I had a normal conversation with my Dad.

"Don't mind him," I whispered to a red-faced Edward, kissing his lips. "Ready to see what La Push looks like?"

He pursed his lips, stealing my coffee. "I've been there a couple of times, you know? Of course, never alone and always discussing the treaty—fifty years ago or something like that."

"I'm sure things changed since then," I noted, taking my mug back.

"One of them is me," he joked, bringing me closer and kissing my head.

* * *

**Let's hope the next update will be sooner. :) It all depends if I can pull out of this writer's block. grr  
**


End file.
